Satanismo Erotico
frame|left| Jose Manuel Lopez Flores holis :Nota al lector: Este libro, una rareza del ocultismo latino, ha sido traído a colación ya que arroja una potente luz sobre el demonio y el poder corruptor del mismo fuera del foco conspiracionista, (en la tradición de los libros del santo padre J.A. Fortea) enriqueciendo sustancialmente la investigación de las publicaciones anteriores en la web. La calidad contenida y la importante información que aporta, hizo menester el que se le buscase de nuevo, hallàndosele afortunadamente intacto, (aunque desorganizado y desdibujado) en formato PDF, pero desafortunadamente bajo hojas fotocopiadas sin posibilidad de copy-paste, pues encontràbase como imagen, por lo que fue transcrito a la letra. Por fortuna, al ser autor latino, la transcripción fue más rápida de lo común que los libros habituales del Nuevo Orden Mundial que requieren de imperiosa y nítida traducción (que generalmente y como el lector sabrá se hallan en su mayoría en inglés). :No está de más advertir a que si el lector es de talante sensible se abstenga de leer dicho libro, puesto que el autor no escatima en escabrosos detalles de toda índole. Sin embargo, los casos expuestos en este libro dan datos que expanden el conocimiento del mundo de lo oculto y las prácticas brujeriles y diabólicas de las edades antiguas, mostrando en toda su necesaria crudeza las actividades de los mágicos y diabólicos, los cuales, por desgracia, están arraigados en su mayor parte en los lugares santos y sacros de la iglesia y sus vicarios, así como en los hombres de fe, los teòsofos y en las devotas monjas que pretenden elevarse espiritualmente. Son en esos lugares vedados al mal como conventos e iglesias, precisamente donde más este entra, siendo una constante en la historia hasta nuestros días. Este fenómeno, es explicado en el tercer libro publicado aquí cuyo autor es el excelentísimo ya mencionado sacerdote J.A. Fortea. Hay excepciones a la regla, donde el mal crece debido a las influencias demoníacas de los seres abismales que abren un hueco a nuestro mundo cuando son llamados, tal es el caso del infame castillo de Tiffauges expuesto aquí. Hasta aquí dejamos esta introducción y dejamos, como siempre, que el lector saque sus propias conclusiones y contraste en su sapienza la información aquí presentada. EL ORIGEN DEL DEMONIO. Los libros de teologìa y los padres de la iglesia afirman rotundamente la existencia de demonios: la ciencia moderna pone en duda, o niega con pruebas, que haya demonios ni endemoniados. ¿A quien creer en la duda?. La fè nos manda cerrar intencionadamente los ojos para no ver. El buen sentido nos dice que los ojos se nos han dado para ver, los oìdos para oir y la razòn para razonar. La Iglesia nos manda que creamos y esperemos con la fe cerril del carbonero. El buen sentido nos aconseja que tengamos como mas discreta y mejor guia la juiciosidad de Descartes. El "creer porque es absurdo", que aconseja Tertuliano y glosa San Agustìn repugna a nuestra razòn, pero el miedo a condenarnos nos lleva a ser indecisos y cobardes. Los espiritus simplistas han resuelto bravamente la cuestiòn diciendo: es indudable que el mal existe, ùnicamente el demonio puede causar este mal. Ergo... Espìritus màs complicados y màs juiciosos han tratado vana y porfiadamente de resolver el arduo problema: Pascal, Spinoza, Leibnitz han confesado su angustia y reconocido su impotencia ante este terrible enigma. No podìan estos hombres dar con la soluciòn al problema la sencilla explicaciòn de los pueblos primitivos que habìan hecho del bien y el mal dos principios iguales, opuestos y coetàneos. De esta suerte Dios y el Diablo se repartìan el gobierno del mundo y estaban ambos poderes rivales empeñados fieramente en una lucha sin fin. No era posible tampoco que admitieran filòsofos tan sesudos la existencia de un infierno como el que describe ingenuamente en su libro "Las Maravillas del Otro Mundo" el P. Francisco Arnoux, canònigo de la catedral de Riez. Este infierno, buena para viejas sandìas, pero no para filòsofos està descrito con encantador realismo: "En el infierno, un diablo le grita a otro, "¡pega, deguella, ahoga, mata, asesina sin perder tiempo!; ¡pon sin tardanza a este en las llamas, arroja a este a los hornos y a las calderas hirvientes!". Y las mujeres vanas tendràn un cruelìsimo dragòn inflamado, o si mejor lo prefieres, un diablo en forma de dragòn, el cual les ligarà con su cola serpentina los pies y las piernas, al propio tiempo que lastimarà todo su cuerpo con sus crueles garras, pondrà su babeante y apestosa boca de las condenadas y vomitarà sobre ellas llamas de fuego y azufre con ponzoña...Y finalmente este dragòn les causarà mil dolores, mil còlicos y crueles retortijones de vientre. Y todos los condenados gritaràn con los diablos: ¡Aqui està èsta pècora!, ¡aquì està èsta p...!, ¡no dejèis de atormentarla!, ¡sus, sus diablos!, ¡sus demonios!, ¡sus furias infernales!, ¡aqui està esta zorra!, ¡aqui està esta p...!, ¡arrojaòs sobre esta mala p...y dàdle toda clase de tormentos!". No, no podìan Spinoza ni Pascal creer en un infierno en que hablan los cruelìsimos demonios un lenguaje de burdel. El canònigo ramplòn rebasa ya la medida al interpretar, en la forma que se ha visto, el simple mito cristiano, desfiguraciòn poètica de viejos mitos poèticos. left No admite comparaciòn nuestra leyenda Judaico-cristiana de Satanàs y el infierno con el bello mito egipcio que hace del amado Set un dios aborrecible y malo, porque se creer que ha ayudado a los bàrbaros asirios, que cayeron sobre Egipto como una plaga maldita. El Dios caìdo que se trocaba en diablo, cambiò su nombre por el de Baba. Tambièn se llama Abab y Smu, y de èl se afirma que se alimenta con cadàveres, que devora los corazones, que aterra a los dèbiles. Los dias dedicados a el son nefastos, y sòlo le adoran los que confìan en su dañino poder para causar maleficios. Se le representa en una figura de serpiente, de àspid y en ocasiones de asno o cuervo. Cuando està en las constelaciones celestes del periodo de invierno, se presenta bajo la forma de un hipopòtamo. Creèsele padre del feroz cocodrilo usako, atribpuyesele el haber creado a las diosas malvadas de la Fenicia, Annata y Astartè, grandes diosas que conciben y no paren. Y se afirma que el quièn se apodera de la luz y desparrama las tinieblas, y que no sòlo reina sobre los bàrbaros pastores de Asia, sino que tambièn es el dios de los negros etìopes, de esos hombres tan feroces que tienen el mismo color de las tinieblas. Desde entonces ocupa Osiris el puesto que antes ocupaba Set, y reina con Isis su esposa, diosa de la Naturaleza y con Horus su hijo, emblema de la vida. Los padres y el hijo tienen la misma edad, son coetàneos, y juntos forman la sagrada trinidad del Universo, que no es distinta de Osiris, sino que Osiris mismo, en sì mismo engendra y renueva. Pero Tifòn (nombre que dieron los Griegos al Dios malvado) quiso vengarse, y un dìa, ayudado de 70 demonios, coje a Osiris, lo encierra en una caja de madera, la hace sellar con plomo derretido y la arroja al Nilo, en cuyas aguas muere el dios ahogado. El Nilo, al sentir en su seno al dios muerto, crece, brama, se desborda, e inunda los campos con sus enrojecidas aguas. Entonces Set esparce sobre la Tierra su hàlito frìo, amortigua la luz y seca las llanuras. Todos los seres lloran la muerte de Osiris; hasta las plantas participan del dolor universal, y muchas mueren de tristeza. El escarabajo se esconde debajo de las piedras, el cocodrilo se sumerge en el cieno, y el egipcio, desolado, va en peregrinaciòn gritando: ¡el dios ha muerto, mientras el malèfico y dañino Set todo lo agosta!. La diosa Isis, desesperada, va recorriendo la Tierra llamando a gritos a su divino esposo, hasta que le encuentra en Biblos, adonde las aguas habìan llevado la caja que contenìa su cadàver y que el malvado Set habìa arrojado al Nilo. Isis saca el cadàver del Dios y lo esconde en la espesura del bosque. Precauciòn vana, Set lo ha visto y se apresura a descuartizar el cadàver, que corta en 14 pedazos que luego esparce con furia. Isis busca los despojos y los encuentra todos, menos uno, falta el òrgano que la fecundaba. Entonces, reconstruyendo el cuerpo pone en lugar del miembro perdido una espàdice de sicomoro, y Osiris resucitado envìa a su hijo Horus a la casa de Set con orden de darle muerte. Con el auxilio de Jhot, el tiempo, Horus vence a Set, pero no le mata. Pompeyo Gener, a quienes nosotros copiamos, ha tomado como guìa a Chabas, al que acude Juego para dar en pocas lineas la interpretaciòn del viejo mito: en el Egipto la vegetaciòn surge casi por si sola, basta que el hombre o las aves dejen caer la semilla en los campos sobre los que el Nilo ha depositado su limo para que las plantas broten lozanas en la siguiente estaciòn. Los egipcios veìan los vegetales crecer a impulsos del sol, que hace germinar los granos perdidos en el seno de la Tierra; veìan los animales esconderse en una època y reaparecer en otra. Las aguas bajaban enrojecidas por la tierra, se desparramaban sobre los campos y luego que se retiraban se secaba todo. La inundaciòn duraba 72 dias durante los cuales el sol palidecìa, no volviendo a cobrar su fuerza hasta la siguiente estaciòn. De estas observaciones repetidas deducieron los egipcios que Osiris, el sol, era un dios intermitente, que era asesinado por Set, el invierno, con la ayuda de los 72 dias de inundaciòn. Los vegetales que despuès brotaban, crecìan por contener la fuerza del divino Osiris, y era simbolizado por el sicomoro. Isis, la naturaleza pasiva, representada por la luna, le evocaba; aparecìa luego el sol, màs potente, de la primavera que hacìa surgir la vegetaciòn. Era Horo, que, triunfante de Set, se levantaba radiante en el cielo. Y para este drama se repetìa en Egipto cada año, al cambiar las estaciones, en el inmenso treato de la naturaleza. La interpretaciòn simplista de la lucha entre el bien y el mal, entre el dios bueno y el demonio destructor, tenìa en el viejo Egipto una ingenuidad graciosa, bien diferente de la imponente leyenda que se nos da como dogma a los cristianos, dando ocasiòn a interpretaciones groseras y terrorìficas como la de P. Arnoux. Y no se diga que este es un ejemplo singular y aislado. La idea de un infierno, tenebroso, cruel y eterno, se halla en la misma esencia de la religiòn judaico-cristiana. Satàn, el contradictor del Jehovà, tiene que ser forzosamente un ser implacable, vengativo y sañudo, para que estè en la gradaciòn debida en relaciòn al dios colèrico, fieramente justiciero, sanguinario y sereno que se nos describe en los textos Bìblicos. "La Tierra es su escabel, los elementos son sus agentes; distintos de el, el los creò para servirse de ellos y los maneja a capricho, sin ley, sin fòrmulas, sin relaciòn fija. Es el dios de su pueblo, al cual gobierna como si fuera un rey absoluto. La Casa de Israel es para sì y la Casa de Jacob su posesiòn. El mismo vigila por su ley y se basta para castigar sus infracciones. Cuando su pueblo se aparta de el no titubea en enviarles la peste y todas las miserias. Para el todo lo que no es Judio ha nacido en vano. Como el no tolera la competencia no tolera que su pueblo pueda darle competidores. Para su pueblo tiene siempre una perspectiva de poder y de prosperidad; para los otros inspira solo profecìas de exterminio. Envìa a los egipcios, cananeos, filisteos y babilonios plagas de ranas, de piojos, de moscas y de langostas. Hambre, peste, granizo, tinieblas, fuego del cielo, la muerte de todos los primogènitos, inundaciones, incendios y carnicerias, he aqui lo que se les destina a las naciones extranjeras. Al combatir, ordena violaciòn de las doncellas, el deguello de los niños y de los ancianos, el saqueo de los tesoros. Hace que los padres coman carne de sus propios hijos, da a las mujeres a otros que no son sus maridos, y si su pueblo es vencido (lo que ocurre con frecuencia) y va al cautiverio, le insurrecciona o levanta una nube de persas y allana el camino a Ciro, quien los dirige. Es un dios vengativo, un dios de ira. ¡Ay del que haya luchado contra su pueblo!. El dia de venganza no ha de encontrar refugio. El mar se abrirà para tragarlo, los mucros de sus fortalezas caeràn hechos polvo. Hasta el sol y la luna detendràn su curso para prolongar el exterminio. El demonio que se podìa contraponer al terrible dios de Jeremias, habìa de ser por fuerza un ser malvado capaz de discurrir y ejecutar las pocas fieras maldades que no se atribuian a Jehovà. En cierto modo el Satanàs ideado por la Iglesia Judaico-cristiana, màs que el rival y el contradictor de Dios, es su ofensivo complemento, lo que el Jefe de policia y el verdugo son con relaciòn a un tirano. Cuando al fin llegue el anunciado y terrible Dia del Juicio final, el Diablo serà implacable encargado de cumplir los desfavorables fallos del severo juez. Mientras este dia llega, Dios se sirve frecuentemente de Satanàs. Confiàndole el papel indigno y falaz de agente provocador, con el permiso del omnipotente Dios, algunas veces por su mandato. El diablo tienta e induce a la perdiciòn a los que quieren salvarse. Las primeras victimas de este peligroso juego fueron los padres del gènero humano, caìdos en diabòlica celada, que su inocencia paradisiaca no les dejò sospechar. Las consecuencias de esta confabulaciòn irresistible entre los dos poderes contradictorios, Dios y el demonio, fueron de tal gravedad, que no han sido remediadas, ni aùn haciendo despuès Dios el sacrificio, tardìo e inùtil, de enviar al mundo a su hijo para lavar con su preciosa sangre el pecado de la humanidad. La lamentable experiencia del paraìso no sirviò para probar cuàn peligroso era dejar al travieso y favorecido Satàn tentar a los hombres, con fuerzas e ingenio muy limitados. La tolerancia que el Señor muestra a este indigno Satanàs, que hizo pecar a David y a Salomòn y que se atreviò a tentar al mismo Dios en la persona de Jesucristo ha hecho pensar que puede ser el demonio una emanaciòn del propio Yahvè. El hebreo, escribe Gener, para amparar esta hipòtesis, despuès de haber creido que Yahvè hacia el mal y el bien, tuvo una tendencia a suponer en el mal un origen distinto, sobre todo a partir de la època en que el mal recaìale siempre a èl, nunca a sus enemigos. No concibiendo que el Dios que adoraba fuese su contrario en tales casos, el mal habìale de venir por fuerza a instigaciòn de otra personalidad, la cual, dada la omnipotencia de Yahvè, no podìa menos que estarle subordinada. De aquì a que surgiera la personificaciòn de este Satàn, crìtico pesimista de la obra humana, enemigo de Israel, que en principio colaboraba aùn con Dios en su malèfico cargo, a quien està subordinado pero que se emancipa luego, y absorbiendo todas las funciones malèficas de Yahvè para ejercerlas por su propia cuenta, en oposiciòn a aquèl. Los antecedentes de Satàn deben buscarse en las cualidades malèficas de Yahvè, dentro del cual se agita confusamente, se desprende de el ya en el Libro de Job y a partir del cautiverio de Babilonia va emancipàndose, bajo la influencia Persa, hasta que llega a ser su antìtesis en el periodo cristiano, en que recibe el refuerzo que el paganismo moribundo le trae con sus dioses infernales. Es tan antigua, tan probada, tan trascendental la intervenciòn del demonio, las endemoniadas intenciones cuando menos, en las màs de las acciones humanas, que es muy comprensible y lògico que se hayan preocupado mucho los hombres de averiguar el origen, la importancia y la misiòn de estos dañosos espìritus. Las hipòtesis son infinitas, Collin de Plancy ha resumido en su "Diccionario Infernal", las màs notables. A èl acudimos para completar este capìtulo. Los antiguos admitìan tres especies de demonios: los buenos, los malos y los neutros. (Eudamòn, Cocadamòn, Damòn). Los primeros cristianos tan sòlo reconocìan dos, los buenos y los malos. Los demonòlogos claman que todos ellos son espìritus malignos. Los antiguos juzgaban de diverso modo: los dioses y aùn el mismo Jùpiter son llamados demonios por Homero. "El origen de los demonios es muy antiguo pues todos los pueblos lo hacen remontar màs lejos que del mundo. Aben-esra pretende que debe fijarse en el segundo dia de la creaciòn. Menases-Ben-Israel que ha seguido la misma opiniòn, añade que Dios, despuès de haber creado el infierno y a los demonios, colocolos en las nubes, y les diò el encargo de atormentar a los malvados. Sin embargo el hombre no estaba creado en el segundo dìa; no habìa malvados que castigar; y los demonios no han salido tan malignos de la mano del Creador, pues son àngeles de luz convertidos en àngeles de las tinieblas por su caìda. Orìgenes y algunos filòsofos sostienen que algunos buenos y malos espìritus son màs viejos que nuestro mundo, porque no es probable que dios haya pensado de golpe, tan solo ha seis o siete mil años en crearlo todo por primera vez. La Biblia no habal de la creaciòn de los àngeles ni de los demonios, porque, dice Orìgenes, eran inmortales y habìan subsistido despuès de la ruina de los mundos que han precedido al nuestro. Apuleyo piensa que los demonios son eternos como los dioses. Manès y los que han seguido su sistema hacen tambièn eterno al diablo y lo miran como al principio del mal, asì como a dios por principio del bien. San Juan dice que el diablo es embustero como su padre. Si Dios es el padre del diablo por la vìa de la generaciòn, el diablo serà consubstancial a Dios. Esta consecuencia es impìa; si lo es por la creaciòn, Dios, en este caso nadie le ha hecho, luego es eterno, etc. Los descubrimientos de los teòlogos y de los màs sabios filòsofos son tambièn a la verdad poco satisfactorios. Por esto es preciso atenerse al sentimiento general. Dios habìa creado nueve coros de àngeles, los Serafines, los Querubines, los Tronos, las Dominaciones, los Principados, las Virtudes de los Cielos, las Potestades, los Arcàngeles y los Àngeles propiamente dichos. Al menos asì lo han decidido los santos padres al menos màs de mil doscientos años ha. Toda esta celeste milicia era pura y jamàs inducida al mal. Algunos, no obstante, se dejaron tentar por el espìritu de la soberbia. Atrevièronse a creerse tan grandes como su creador y arrastraron en su crimen a los dos tercios del ejèrcito de los àngeles. Satanàs, el primero de los Serafines y el màs grande de los seres creados, se habìa puesto a la cabeza de los rebeldes. Desde mucho tiempo, gozaba en el cielo de una gloria inalterable y no reconocìa otro señor que el eterno. Una loca ambiciòn causò su pèrdida; Quizo reinar en una mitad del cielo y sentarse en un trono tan alto como el del Creador. Dios enviò contra èl al Arcàngel San Miguel, con los àngeles que permanecieron en la obediencia. Una terrible batalla diòse entonces en el cielo. Satanàs fue vencido y precipitado al abismo con todos los de su partido. Desde ese momento, la hermosura de los sedicios se desvaneciò, sus semblantes se obscurecieron y arrugaron, cargàronse sus frentes de cuernos, de su trasero saliò una horrible cola, armàronse sus dedos de corvas uñas, la deformidad y la tristeza reemplazaron en sus rostros a las gracias y a la impresiòn de la dicha; En fin, como dicen los teòlogos, sus alas de puro azul se convirtieron en alas de murcièlago, porque todo espìritu bueno o malo es precisamente alado. Dios desterrò a los àngeles rebeldes lejos del cielo, a un modo que nosotros no conocemos y que llamamos el infierno, el abismo o el imperio de las sombras. La opiniòn compun coloca a este paìs en el centro de nuestro pequeño globo. San Atanasio, muchos otros padres y los màs famosos rabinos dicen que los demonios habitan y llenan el aire. San Pròspero les coloca en las nieblas del mar. Swiden ha querido demostrar que tenìan su morada en el sol, otros los han puesto en la luna. San Patricio los ha visto en una caverna en Irlanda: Jeremìas Erejelio conserva el infierno subterràneo, y pretende que es un gran agujero, ancho de dos leguas. Bartolomè Tortolei dice que hay casi en medio del globo terrestre una profundidad horrible, donde jamàs penetra el sol y que esto es la boca del abismo infernal. Milton, al cual serà preciso tal vez referirse, coloca los infiernos muy lejos del sol y de nosotros. Sea como fuese, para consolar a los àngeles fieles y poblar de nuevo los cielos, segùn la expresiòn de San Buenaventura, Dios hizo al hombre criatura menos perfecta, pero que podrìa obrar bien y conocer a su creador. Satanàs y sus partidarios, en adelante enemigos de Dios y de sus obras, decidieron perder al hombre si nada se oponìa. Adàn y Eva, nuestros primeros padres, empezaban a gozar la vida en un jardìn de delicias, en el cual todo les era permitido, excepto el placer de tocar el fruto prohibido. Las Sagradas Escrituras decìan que este fruto pendìa de un àrbol. Muchos sabios y despuès de ellos el Abate de Villars, sostienen que esta vedada fruta era el gozo de los placeres carnales; que el hombre no debìa ver a su mujer ni esta a su esposo. Animado Satanàs del poder de tentar al hombre, saliò de la mansiòn en que estaba desterrado; de donde se ha deducido muchas veces que el castigo del àngel soberbio no era tan espantoso como dicen los teòlogos exagerados, y que Satanàs no estaba continuamente en el infierno. Tomò la figura de una serpiente, el animal que entre todos tiene mayor sutileza. Transformado de este modo el àngel, ahora demonio, presentòse ante la mujer e incitòla a desobedecer a Dios. Eva fue seducida en un instante; sucumbiò e hizo sucumbir a su compañero. El espìritu maligno volviòse enseguida triunfante. Nuestros primeros padres, culpables, fueron arrojados del jardìn de deleites, abandonados a los sufrimientos y condenados a muerte. De aquì proviene pues, que debamos al diablo a su genio envidioso la fatalidad de morir, lo que no sabemos es si es en realidad un mal o un bien. right|1025x1025px Ademàs, el diablo tuvo el poder de tentar a la primera mujer y al primer hombre y a toda su descendencia, para siempre, cuando quiera. En caso de necesidad puede aùn destacar al alcance de los humanos tantos demonios como crea convenientes. Y el hombre es la presa de los infiernos todas las veces que cede a las sugestiones del enemigo. Cualquiera sabe que el infierno, donde quiera que estè situado, es un paìs inflamado. Tales fueron segùn los casuìstas las consecuencias de las faltas de nuestros primeros padres, falta que recayò sobre todos nosotros y que se llama el pecado original. Desde esta època los demonios llegaron desde todas partes a nuestra pobre tierra. Wierus, que las ha contado, dice que se dividen en seis mil seiscientas sesenta y seis legiones de àngeles tenebrosos. Hace subir su nùmero a cuarenta y cinco millones, o al menos muy cerca y les da setenta y dos Principes, Duques, Prelados y Condes. Jorge Blovek ha demostrado la falsedad de este càlculo, haciendo ver que sin contar los demonios que no tienen empleo particular, tales como los del aire y los guardianes de los infiernos, cada mortal tiene en la tierra el suyo. Si los hombres solos y no las hembras gozan de este privilegio, hay en este mundo mas de 400 millones de seres humanos...y el nùmero de los demonios serìa asombroso. No debemos siendo asì, asustarnos de ver las artimañas, las guerras el desorden, las abominaciones esparcidas entre los mortales. Todo mal que en la tierra se obra es inspirado por los demonios; y la historia de estos està tan ligada con la de todos los pueblos, que imposible serìa escribirla aqui toda entera. Ellos han incitado a Caìn al asesinato de Abel, ellos son quienes han sugerido a los hombres los crìmenes que causaron el diluvio, por ellos se perdieron Sodoma y Gomorra. Hicièronse erigir altares entre todas las naciones, excepto en el pequeño pueblo Judìo, y aùn algunas veces llegaron a recibir el incienso de Israel. Engañaron a los hombres por medio de oràculos y por mil prestigios falsos, hasta el advenimiento del Mesìas. Entonces debìa su poder humillarse, extinguirse, y sin embargo se les ha hallado despuès màs poderosos que nunca. Hanse visto y se ven cosas no oìdas jamàs. Las infernales legiones se muestran a los piadosos anacoretas. Las tentaciones se hacen màs espantosas. Multiplìcanse las sutilezas y artmañas del Diablo. Excita èste las tempestades. Ahoga a los impìos y duerme con las mujeres. Precide el porvenir por medio de la boca de las brujas adivinas. Triunfa en medio de las hogueras. Y en estos siglos de las luces envìa a Mesmer, Cagliostro, muchos otros charlatanes y una multitud de saltimbanquìs y de prestidigitadores para seducirnos aùn con los hechizos del infierno. Esto es al menos lo que dice el Abate Fiard; esto es lo que pretenden con el millares de graves pensadores. ¿Y què decir de todo esto?....Desgraciadamente, para sus sistemas, los demonòmanos se contradicen a cada momento. Tertuliano dice en cierto lugar que los demonios han conservado todo su poder. Que pueden estar en todas partes en un instante, porque vuelan de un extremo del mundo a otro en el tiempo en que nosotros damos un paso. Que conocen el porvenir, en fin, que predicen la lluvia y el buen tiempo, porque viven en el aire y porque pueden examinar las nubes. La inquisiciòn no andaba, puès, errada en condenar los autores de almanaques como gentes que tienen estrecho comercio con el diablo...Pero el mismo Tertuliano dice despuès que este ha perdido todos sus medios y serìa ridiculez el temerle. Refiriendo las innumerables contradicciones que el lector, Bodin, autor bien conocido por la mala obra que ha compuesto contra los brujos y el diablo, los demàs teòlogos no harìan sino repetir los mismos dogmas, y esto serìa cansar inùtilmente a Bodìn, que en su demonomanìa pinta a Satanàs, con los colores màs negros dice en este mismo libro, (capìtulo primero) "Que los demonios pueden hacer bien asì como los àngeles pueden errar, que el demonio de Sòcrates le alejaba siempre del mal y le apartaba del peligro, que los espìritus malignos sirven para la gloria del Todopoderoso, como ejecutores de su recta justicia, y que no obran cosa alguna sin el permiso de Dios". En fin, preciso es advertir que segùn Miguel Psello, los demonios buenos o malos se dividen en seis grandes secciones. Los primeros son los demonios del fuego, que habitan en lejanas regiones, los segundos son los del aire, que vuelan alrededor nuestro y tienen el poder de excitar las tempestades. Los terceros son los de la tierra, que se mezclan con los hombres y se ocupan en tentarlos. Los cuartos son los de las aguas que habitan en el mar y en los rios para levantar en ellos las borrascas y causar los naufragios. Los quintos son los demonios subterràneos, que obran los terremotos y las erupciones de los volcanes, hacen hundirse los pozos y atormentan a los mineros; Los sextos son los demonios tenebrosos, llamados asì porque viven muy lejos del sol y jamàs se muestran en la tierra. San Agustìn comprendìa toda la masa de demonios en esta ùltima clase. Ignòrase precisamente de dònde Miguel Psello ha sacado cosas tan extravagantes. Pero tal vez ha sido de sus sistema de donde los cabalistas han imaginado las salamandras a las cuales colocan en la regiòn del fuego; las sìlfides, que llenan el vacìo de los aires; las ninfas, que viven en el agua; los gnomos, que tienen su morada en el seno de la tierra. Los curiosos instruidos de todo cuanto concierne a las cosas del infierno, afirman que tan solo pueden llevar el nombre de Prìncipes y Señores los demonios que fueron antes Querubines o Serafines. Las dignidades, los honores, los cargos y los gobiernos les pertenecen de derecho. Los que han sido arcàngeles llenan los empleos pùblicos. Nada pueden pretender los que tan solo han sido àngeles. El rabino Elìas en su "Thisbi", cuenta que Adàn se abstuvo del trato carnal con su mujer por espacio de 30 años, para tenerlo con las diablesas, que quedaron embarazadas y parieron diablos, espìritus, fantasmas y espectros. Esta ùltima clase es muy despreciable. Gregorio de Nicea pretende que los demonios se multiplican entre sì como los hombres, de suerte que su nùmero debe crecer considerablemente de dìa a dìa, sobre todo si uno considera la direcciòn de su vida, que algunos sabios han querido calcular, pues hay muchos que no los hacen inmortales. Una corneja, dice Hesiodo, vive nueve veces màs que el hombre, un ciervo cuatro veces màs que la corneja, un cuervo tres veces màs que el ciervo, el fènix nueve màs que el cuervo, y los demonios diez veces màs que el fènix. Suponiendo de 70 años la vida del hombre, que es la duraciòn ordinaria, los demonios deberìan de vivir 680,400 años de vida. Plutarco, que no acaba de comprender como se le ha dado a los demonios tan larga vida, cree que Hesiodo, por la palabra de edad de hombre no ha entendido mas que un año, y concede a los demonios 9620 años de vida. Atribùyesele a los demonios un gran poder, que el de los àngeles no siempre puede contrarrestar. Pueden hasta dar la muerte; un demonio fue el que matò a los 7 primeros maridos de Sara, esposa del jòven Tobìas. Tan supersticiosos como los paganos que se creian gobernados por un buen y un mal genio, imagìnanse muchos cristianos tener incesantemente a su lado un demonio contra un àngel y cuando hacen algùn mal, es porque el primero es màs poderoso que el otro. En vez de dejar los infiernos a los espiritus rebeldes, parece que se les da la libertad de correr y trasladarse donde quieren, y el poder de hacer todo el mal que les plazca. Quièn duda, exclama Wecker, ¿que el espìritu malvado no puede matar al hombre y arrebatarles sus màs preciosos y ocultos tesoros?, ¿quien duda que ve claro en medio de las tinieblas, que es transportado en un momento adonde desea, que habla en el vientre de los poseidos, que pasa a travès de las màs sòlidas paredes?....Pero no hace todo el mal que èl quisiera, su poder es algunas veces reprimido. Asì es que se complacen en atormentar a los mortales, ¡y el hombre dèbil obligado a luchar contra seres tan poderosos, es culpable y condenado si sucumbe!...Pero los que han inventado tan asburdas màximas se han confundido ellos mismos. ¿Si el diablo tiene tanta fuerza y poder porquè las legiones del demonio no han podido vencer a San Antonio, cuyas tentaciones son tan famosas?. Lèese en el santoral que San Hilario, no una sino muchas veces, se hallò en riñas con los demonios. Una noche que la luna disipaba la obscuridad, pareciòle que un carro tirado por 4 caballos se dirigìa a el con una increìble rapidez. ¿Que es lo que hizo San Hilario?, sospechò alguna treta del diablo, recurriò a la oraciòn y el carro se hundiò al instante. Al acostarse Hilario, presentàbansele mujeres desnudas. Cuando oraba a Dios, oìa balidos de carneros, rugidos de leones y suspiros de mujeres. Estando un dia rezando muy distraido, sintiò que un hombre se le encaramaba en la espalda, que le dañaba el vientre con unas espuelas y dàbale fuertes golpes en la cabeza con un làtigo que tenìa en las manos, diciendo: ¡pues, què!, ¿tropiezas?..." Y despuès riendo a carcajadas le preguntaba si querìa cebada, burlàndose del santo, que habìa un dìa amenazado a su cuerpo con no alimentarle con cebada sino con paja. Los principales demonios estàn en la imaginaciòn, y las pasiones son los demonios que nos tientan, ha dicho un padre del desierto, resistìdles y huiràn. Muchas cosas podrìan aùn decirse sobre los demonios y las diversas opiniones que de ellos se han formado. Los habitantes de las islas Molucas creen que los demonios se introducen en sus casas por el agujero del techo, y conducen a ella un aire infestado que producen las viruelas. Para precaberse de esta desgracia, colocan en el paraje por donde pasan los demonios algunos muñecos de madera para espantar a los espìritus malignos, tal como ponemos nosotros en el campo hombres de paja para ahuyentar a los pàjaros. Cuando estos isleños salen por la noche, tiempo destinado a las excursiones de los espìritus malvados, llevan siempre consigo una cebolla o un diente de ajo con un cuchillo y algunos pedazos de madera, y cuando las madres meten a sus hijos en la cama, no se descuidan de colocar este preservativo en sus cabezas. Los siameses no conocen otros demonios que las almas de los malvados que saliendo de los infiernos donde estàn detenidas vagan un tiempo determinado por este mundo y hacen a los hombres todo el daño que pueden. De este nùmero son los criminales ejecutados, los niños muertos despuès de nacidos, las mujeres muertas de parto y los que lo han sido en desafio. Los singaleses miran las frecuentes tempestades de su paìs como una prueba cierta de que està abandonado èste al furor de los demonios. Para impedir que los frutos sean robados, la gente del pueblo los abandonan al demonio, y despuès de estas precauciones ningùn natural del poblado se atreve a tocarlos, el propietario no osa cogerlos, a menos que llevando algunos de ellos a un templo, los sacerdotes que los reciban no destruyan el hechizo. EL SACERDOCIO DE SATANÀS. Los hechiceros, los brujos, son los sacerdotes del espìritu del mal. Se precisarìa mejor la idea y el verdadero concepto, importancia y extensiòn de la hechicerìa diciendo que son las brujas las sacerdotisas de Satanàs. Es sin duda exagerada la afirmaciòn que alguien hizo, en tiempo de Luis XIII de Francia, de que habìa diez mil hechiceras por cada hechicero, pero en todos los paises y en todos los tiempos han sido las mujeres y no los hombres, los que han hecho importante, aborrecida y temible la hechicerìa. Cree Michelet que la Naturaleza hace a las mujeres hechiceras. Lo justifica diciendo que es el "genio propio", el temperamento de la mujer. Nace ya hada, por el cambio regular de la exaltaciòn es Sibila, por el amor Maga. Por su agudeza, por su astucia, a menudo fantàstica y benèfica, es hechicera y da la suerte, o a lo menos adormece, engaña los males. La bruja es, para Grillot de Givry, una consecuencia lògica del rigor con que la Iglesia cristiana vedaba a las mujeres intervenir directamnente en el servicio del Señor. Como desquite, como protesta y como venganza, tres impulsos muy propios de las mujeres, se dirigieron al rival de Dios, que las acogìa con alegrìa y benevolencia. Es punto menos que imposible hacer una definiciòn exacta del hechicero, sus funciones eran mùltiples y habìa diversas especies de hechiceros y hechiceras. La principal funciòn del brujo era echar suertes sobre las personas a las que querìan mal. Llamaban sobre los aborrecidos la maldiciòn del infierno, del mismo modo en que los sacerdotes suplican para sus fieles la bendiciòn del cielo. Podìa tambièn el hechicero -siempre con la mediaciòn del diablo- conseguir provechos temporales para los que se avenìan de hacer un pacto con Satanàs. Consistìan estos pactos en comprometerse a vender el alma a Satàn o a algunos de sus satèlites, a condiciòn de recibir de èl la protecciòn y ayuda para triunfar en la vida. Terminado el pacto se presentaba puntualmente el demonio a reclamar su presa. left En el "Dragoncillo Rojo" y en otros Grimorios cèlebres se encuentran diversas fòrmulas para evocar a los demonios con los que se desea hacer un pacto. Algunos hechiceros hàbiles conocìan el arte de hacer aparecer a Satanàs o a los demonios subalternos del numeroso ejèrcito infernal. Por error, solìan llamarse hechiceros a individuos que no eran otra cosa mas que espirituados, a los que Satanàs atormentaba con el maligno propòsito de alejarlos de Dios, al que los desdichados posesos intentaban consagrarse. Con los ascetas y con las monjas se ensañaron los demonios, consiguiendo, en ocasiones, escandalosas y lamentables victorias. A los alquimistas, a los astròlogos y en general a los que estudiaban las ciencias fìsicas y naturales, se les tuvo durante siglos como hechiceros. Entre las victimas de esta ignorancia merece ser recordado el Franciscano Inglès Rogerio Bacòn, quien pasò encarcelado una buena parte de su vida, a pesar de haber escrito contra la Magia. Se le ha atribuido la invenciòn de la pòlvora y de los anteojos de larga vista. Fue muy versado en las bellas artes y como sobrepujaba a todos sus hermanos de religiòn por sus conocimientos y sutileza de su ingenio, se diò por cierto que debìa su superioridad a los demonios, con quienes comerciaba noche y dia. Hay tanta arbitrariedad en la distribuciòn de tìtulos y patentes de hechicero, que son frecuentes los casos como el de Isabel Bartou, religiosa inglesa que en 1525 se sintiò de pronto inspirada y empezò a profetizar. Unos dijeron que la inspiraba el demonio, otros la creyeron santa. Enrique VIII fue uno de los que creyeron que Isabel estaba endemoniada, y ordenò su proceso y su condena. Algunos frailes, que creyeron en la santidad de la iluminada, fueron tambièn perseguidos. Los brujos operaban generalmente solos sus diversos actos malèficos. Pero periòdicamente se reunìan en los aquelarres. Para trasladarse al aquelarre habìa que preparar previamente el llamado ungûento de las brujas, en el que entraba, entre otros ingredientes, sangre de abubilla y de murcièlago y sebo y raspadura de bronce de las campanas. Hecho el ungûento, untaban con el un palo, (frecuentemente un palo de escoba), que habìa de servirles de montura, pronunciaban una consagraciòn horrible y partìan remontàndose en el aire. De los grabados en que se ofrecen diversas escenas de brujeria, merece una menciòn especial la titulada "Abomination de Sorciers", en el que se encuentran los màs de los elementos del llamado arte satànico. Cuatro brujas se desnudan en el interior de una verdadera casa de brujas para acudir al aquelarre en la desnudez completa que era de ritual obligado: la desnudez de Eva en el paraiso. Mezclado con las mujeres, un hombre (un brujo) sobre cuya cabeza descansa un murcièlago, lee un grimorio. En el suelo se ve un cràneo en el centro de un cìrculo, en el que se han trazado signos cabalìsticos. Este cìrculo juega un papel considerable en casi todas las operaciones de brujerìa. Cerca del cràneo hay un libro abierto sobre el que se ve el Sello de Salomòn. En la chimenea encontramos el caldero donde se prepara el unguento, en el que se han acomodado fantàsticos animales. En la repisa de la chimenea està la mano de un esqueleto, la mano de gloria y una vela. En una alacena a la izquierda se ven los potes con los unguentos, las drogas y uno de los aparatos destinados a la adivinaciòn. Cerca de la chimenea, tres brujas desnudas, se disponen a partir montadas en sendos mangos de escoba; en la campana de la chimenea se ven las piernas de una cuarta bruja que ha emprendido ya su vuelo. Este es el camino obligado y natural que las brujas siguen para dirigirse al aquelarre. Jamàs salìa una bruja ni por la ventana ni por la puerta. El boquete angosto y humoso de la chimenea es la comunicaciòn habitual de la regiòn misteriosa donde triunfa Satàn, esperando la llegada de sus fieles. No olvidò Goethe este detalle en la escena de la cocina de la primera parte de Fausto: Beim Schmause Aun dem Haus Zum Schornstein hinaus! Los brujos y las brujas solìan acudir al aquelarre en forma humana, pero no era raro que algunos tomaran, por un refinamiento de perversiòn grato a Satàn, forma animal, de macho cabrìo especialmente. Esta ùltima versiòn es la que adoptò Goya en su impresionante cuadro "Transformaciòn de las Brujas". Cuatro brujas horribles se transforman en bestias; una de ellas, que se ha convertido en lobo, tiene la vista fija en una de sus compañeras, que sale por la chimenea, camino que ella va a seguir en breve. Se aseguraba que cuando un brujo tenìa que acudir al aquelarre, era imposible contrariar su propòsito. Era capaz de vencer todos los obstàculos, saliendo, en caso de necesidad, por el ojo de la cerradura. En estos casos desesperados, solìan los brujos trocarse en animales, para burlar màs fàcilmente a los que se oponìan a sus designios. Se refiere el caso del marido de una bruja, quien, para impedirle que acudiera al aquelarre, la atò a la cama con muy fuertes ligaduras. La mujer se trocò en murcièlago y se escapò de la casa, huyendo por la chimenea. Los brujos transformados en animales, y principalmente en lobos, sembraban el terror en los campos. El demonògrafo Boquet refiere en su "Discours Exècrable Des Sorciers", que un cazador encontrò un dia, en las montañas de Auvernia, un enorme lobo que le acometiò. Logrò el cazador cortarle una pata y el animal huyò lanzàndo grandes aullidos. Metiò el cazador la pata en su morral y fue a pedir hospitalidad a un señor amigo suyo, al que deseò mostrar el producto de su caza. Al ir a sacar la pata viò, con el natural asombro, que se habìa trocado en la mano de una mujer, y que llevaba en uno de los dedos una sortija que el amigo del cazador reconociò por pertenecer a su consorte. Fuè luego en busca de èsta y se diò cuenta que ocultaba bajo el vestido uno de sus brazos mutilados. Le faltaba una mano, que era, como bien se comprobò la que el cazador habìa sacado del morral. Se obligò a declarar a la mujer que era bruja y que se habìa transformado en lobo para ir a un aquelarre. El marido la entregò a la justicia y fuè quemada. El aquelarre excitaba una gran curiosidad entre todas las clases sociales, y se buscaban todos los medios para asistir a estas misteriosas asambleas. Pero no era fàcil encontrar el padrino que quisiera encargarse de iniciar a las pretendientes en las ceremonias preparatorias, porque los privilegiados se mostraban celosos guardianes de sus secretos. La receta para la confecciòn indispensable para realizar el viaje aèreo era un precioso secreto muy difìcil de lograr. En ocasiones el mismo diablo daba el unguento, favor que debìa ser muy raro, pero que dieron por cierto cinco personas acusadas por brujeria en Arras, en el año 1460. Declararon: "Que cuando querìan asistir a la reuniòn se valìan de un ungùento, que les habìa proporcionado el diablo, y con el que untaban un palo pequeño y las palmas de sus manos; que se ponìan el palo entre las piernas y que volaban entre las ciudades y los campos, las casas, los bosques y las aguas. El diablo les llevaba al lugar en donde se celebraban sus asambleas". Este medio de locomociòn no estaba exento de peligros. Refiere la leyenda muchos casos de brujos, generalmente novicios, que se veìan de pronto desmontados de los palos en que cabalgaban. Unos fueron encontrados en las ramas de los àrboles en situaciòn peligrosa o tendidos y en muy lamentable estado en la soledad de un campo. Algunos profanos, faltos de guìa y de introductor, procuraban entrar clandestinamente en el aquelarre, lo que pocas veces realizaban sin gran daño. Refiere Martìn del Rio en sus "Disquicisiones Màgicas" que, enterado un carbonero de que su mujer solìa frecuentar los aquelarres, quiso asistir el tambièn. Aparentando que dormìa viò como su esposa se untaba con un unguento para salir luego por la chimenea. Tomò el carbonero el pote del ungùento, se untò como su mujer habìa hecho y siguiò el camino de la bruja. No tardò en verse en la cueva de un viejo castillo, donde encontrò a su mujer con muchos iniciados que concurrìan aquel dìa al aquelarre. La esposa del carbonero hizo a los brujos un signo secreto y todos desaparecieron como por arte de magia. El carbonero quedò solo en la cueva, donde se apoderaron de el los criados del castillo, tomàndole por un ladròn. Saliò el pobre del mal paso vapuleado y escarnecido. Un hacendado Alemàn consiguiò que un vecino se aviniera a llevarle a un aquelarre. Montaron los dos en un palo de escoba y emprendieron el maravilloso viaje. Cuando ya llegaban al punto del destino, tuvo el hacendado miedo, y empezò a murmurar oraciones. El brujo se apresurò a bajarle a tierra. El desdichado imprudente se encontrò solo en una regiòn desconocida, donde se hablaba una lengua que el ignoraba. Tardò tres años en regresar a su paìs, del que se habìa alejado centenares de leguas. Afirman los demonòlogos que se dicen enterados que se celebraban las asambleas malditas en diferentes localidades. Los aquelarres màs celebres y frecuentados fueron los de la montaña del Brocken o Bloksberg. Esta regiòn, una de las màs abruptas de la Alemania septentrional, forma parte de la Selva Negra. Por respeto a la tradiciòn eligiò Goethe este paìs para la celebraciòn del aquelarre que describe en el Fausto con màs fantasìa que respeto a los viejos documentos. Los aquelarres se celebraban en plena noche. No se desarrollaba la reuniòn con estricta sujeciòn a un ritual uniforme e invariable. En las viejas leyendas españolas se aseguraba que los principales aquelarres se verificaban en un monte en las cercanìas de Sevilla. Cuando las brujas deseaban acudir a la asamblea diabòlica, se arrodillaban, se embadurnaban el cuerpo con el unto prodigioso, y canturreaban solemnemente: Por encima de peñas por encima de matos a Sevilla con todos los diablos. Tambièn se verificaban aquelarres en Cerneula, junto a Burgos, adonde acudìan las brujas en buena parte de las regiones norteñas de España. Estas hechiceras tenìan su formulilla especial: Sin Dios y sin Santa Maria por la chimenea arriba. Aquelarres regionales de menos monta, aunque no menos sacrìlegos, se celebraban en Cubera (Asturias) y en Renteria (el Padre y exorcista Jose Antonio Fortea ha dicho que la regiòn de Asturias es la que màs registra casos de posesiones demoniacas en España en la actualidad). De las relaciones que nos quedan de jueces e inqusidores que intervinieron en diferentes procesos de hechiceria, se deduce que los aquelarres españoles diferìan poco de las sacrìlegas asambleas de brujas extranjeras. En todas ellas eran cosas esenciales la comida en comùn, la danza, la misa negra, y la cohabitaciòn deshonesta. Tampoco faltaba nunca el obligado homenaje a Satàn, que presenciaba la fiesta en forma humana o bien trocado en macho cabrìo. En casa aquelarre el diablo elegìa a sus favoritas, pero no a todas les daba igual tratamiento. En la relaciòn que hizo el inquisidor Alonso de Salazar de su visita a las montañas de Navarra se leen muy curiosas revelaciones de hechiceras, de las que unas afirmaban haber tenido concùbitos completos y fecundos con el diablo, con el esperado resultado de no parir sino sapos. Otras tenìan a gran honor haber sido "corneadas" terriblemente por el infernal cabròn, y fueron muchas las que dijeron que habìan encontrado gran placer al ser azotadas con la cola del demonio. Estas perversas, que hoy llamamos masoquistas eran las que con màs entusiasmo hablaron al escandalizado Alonso de Salazar de los deleites del aquelarre. Satàn presidìa en persona, tomando formas muy variadas, pero preferentemente la de macho cabrìo, cuervo, mono o gato negro. Poseemos una descripciòn de los aquelarres que se celebraban en Pui-de-Dòme, donde se reunìa semanalmente el capìtulo general del diablo. Està hecha de visu, por el Consejero del Parlamento de Burdeos, en el Siglo XVII, Florimond de Remond. Refiere en su libro LeAntipapese que, a media noche, se hallaban reunidas en un campo, la vìspera de San Juan, unas 60 personas, presididas por un macho cabrìo que era el diablo. Hizo a sus fieles la señal de la cruz con la mano izquierda y todos se apresuraron a saludarle de manera irreverente. Tenìa el macho cabrìo una vela entre ambos cuernos: "la encendiò con fuego que sacò debajo de la cola". Todos los asistentes, que llevaban una vela anàloga, la encendieron en la del macho cabrìo. Un testimonio màs respetable es el de la Reverenda Madre Francisca Magdalena de Changy, que fue secretaria de Santa Juana de Chantal y superiora del primer monasterio de la Visitaciòn. En las vidas de las religiosas de este monasterio que publicò en Annecy en 1659 se leen muchos detalles concernientes a Ana Jaquelina Coste, una de las mas edificantes de las piadosas reclusas. Era en su infancia pastora "y durante la noche de San Juan Bautista", esta devota pastora y sus otras compañeras oyeron un ruido y una algazara espantosos; mirando con ansiedad a todas partes para ver de dònde procedìa aquel ruido ensordecedor, en que llegaban mezclados rugidos y aullidos de distintos animales, vieron al pie de la montaña gran nùmero de gatos, de machos cabrìos, de serpientes, de dragones y de otros muchos animales temibles, impuros e innobles, que celebraban un aquelarre en donde se hacìan horribles ayuntamientos al propio tiempo que proferìan las palabras màs infames y las màs sacrìlegas que es posible imaginar, llenando el aire de las blasfemias màs execrables. De estas relaciones incompletas trataremos de sacar algunas nociones precisas, ayudàndonos de algunos documentos iconogràficos que poseemos. Hay dos representaciones principales del aquelarre que pueden ser consideradas como las mejores y las mas conformes con los detalles dados por los màs famosos demonòlogos, Una es una estampa del grabador Polaco Ziarnko; la obra un cuadro de Spranger. Las dos composiciones estàn animadas por un movimiento impetuoso, una agitaciòn irresistible, febril, desordenada, que hacen pensar en los saturnales y las bacanales de los antiguos romanos, de las que los aquelarres parecen ser una continuaciòn tenebrosa y pervertida. El aquelarre està presidido por Satàn en forma de macho cabrìo y sentado en una silla dorada. La apariencia de macho cabrìo dada a Satàn es un recuerdo evidente de la antigùedad. Es el Mendè del Egipto decadente; una combinaciòn del fauno y el sàtiro, tendiendo a convertirse en simbolo definitivo de la antidivinidad. El macho cabrìo es con frecuencia la cabalgadura preferida por Venus, y entre los Judios era el macho cabrìo el emisario que cargaba con todos los pecados de Israel. Estàn cerca de Satàn las brujas favorecidas, las elegidas aquella noche para sus ayuntamientos impùdicos. Las familiaridades de los diablos con las mujeres son frecuentes. Ulrico Molitor nos presenta en su libro austero una bruja abrazando amorosamente un hombre jòven y hermoso, en el que nadie sabrìa ver un demonio a no descubrirle los pies de ave de rapiña, delatores de su verdadera identidad. En la composiciòn de Ziarnko, que estudiamos, una bruja presenta al demonio un niño, que conduce al aquelarre y que la bruja debe haber robado. Satàn mostraba gran aficiòn a estas escenas de niños raptados. Cuando las brujas no podìan apoderarse de los niños de la vecindad, estaban obligadas a llevar a sus propios hijos al aquelarre, sino querìan desmerecer los ojos del señor de los infiernos. El diablo daba padrino y madrina al niño, le hacìa renunciar a dios y le marcaba en el ojo izquierdo con uno de sus cuernos. Solìan acabar los aquelarres con un banquete seguido de una danza bulliciosa y deshonesta. En el grabado de Ziarnko se ve un compacto grupo de personajes muy bien vestidos que no toman en apariencia parte importante en la reuniòn. Son los grandes señores y las damas distinguidas que intervienen en las grandes determinaciones, pero tomando convenientes precauciones para no ser conocidos. Los aquelarres eran, en efecto, frecuentados por gente de calidad. Se equivocarìa quien creyera que estas diabòlicas asambleas sòlo asistìan miserables brujas y hombres zafios e ignorantes. Se puede ver en los grabados, de la obra de R.P Guarcins, que los asistentes de los aquelarres van ricamente vestidos segùn la moda opulenta de la època del rey Luis XIII de Francia. Muchos señores y honestas damas que frecuentaban la Corte iban igualmente a los aquelarres y tenìan a gran honor que se les permitiera sostener la cola del diablo en las procesiones grotescas que se hacìan. No fueron pocos los sacerdotes que renunciaron totalmente a su ministerio divino para oficiar solemnemente en los aquelarres como sacerdotes de Satàn. Se verificaban en los aquelarres muchas ceremonias particulares, de las que algunas se usaban tambien en los pactos que se hacian con el diablo sin asistir a los aquelarres. Los que deseaban iniciarse eran marcados por el diablo en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Se obligaba luego a estos catecùmenos diabòlicos a pisotear la cruz, y se les daba un libro negro para reemplazar a la Biblia. Despuès se les rebautizaba con un lìquido maloliente y repugnante para destruir completamente los efectos del bautismo cristiano. Luego el propio Satàn se dedicaba a despojar de vestidos a los nuevos adeptos hasta ponerlos en estado de desnudez completa, en que solìan mostrarse los habituales concurrentes al aquelarre. Cuando los hechiceros llegaban a la asamblea diabòlica se apresuraban a rendir homenaje al diablo besàndole el trasero. Era este un honor apetecido que algunos fieles, muy celosos, repetìan varias veces en una noche, besando con delectaciòn las posaderas de cuantos demonios encontraban. Los hechiceros negaban con indignaciòn, que debemos creer sincera, que besaran realmente el c... de Satàn. "No es el trasero, decìan, lo que besamos, sino un segundo rostro que tiene el diablo debajo de la cola". La sutil distinciòn, que les daba una verdadera fè, consistente en ver lo que no existe, tiene poco valor a nuestros ojos de incrèdulos, que ven claramente en los grabados que han llegado hasta nosotros, que hombres y mujeres besan con manifiesto deleite un vulgar c... luciferiano. Tales eran, en sus lineas generales, las augustas y grotescas ceremonias de los aquelarres, celebradas con màs o menos frecuencia en toda Europa durante Siglos. En ellas tomaban parte personas de todas las condiciones sociales, desde las màs humildes a las màs ilustres: mendigos, vagabundos, artesanos, mercaderes, artistas, sabios, abades, obispos, principes y reyes. En tiempos de Carlos IX de Francia, habìa, sòlo en Parìs, 30 mil hechiceros, y se calcula que pasaban de 100 mil los fieles que Satàn tenìa en aquella naciòn. MISAS NEGRAS. El sacrìlego rito de las misas negras solìa formar parte de la desenfrenada y bestial orgìa de los aquelarres. Consistìan estas demoniacas ceremonias en una farsa grotesca en que se profanaba y ridiculizaba todo el ritual de los divinos oficios. Con el propòsito, evidente y constante, de invertir la liturgia catòlica. Era frecuente que oficiara en las misas negras una mujer, cuya intromisiòn en el ritual satànico representaba una protesta contra las decisiones de la Iglesia, que vedaba formalmente la participaciòn de las mujeres en las funciones sacerdotales. Durante un tiempo las misas negras se celebraron al aire libre y no tuvieron el caràcter francamente lùbrico que adquirieron poco a poco, especialmente cuando se mezclaron estas ceremonias sacrìlegas con las obscenidades y escàndalos de los aquelarres. Los que acudìan a las misas negras orinaban en una excavaciòn hecha en el suelo o en la concavidad de una roca, que remedaba con groserìa satànica la pila del agua bendita de las iglesias catòlicas. los fieles de satàn mojaban en los orines dos dedos de la mano izquierda que llevaban luego al occipucio (como parte contrapuesta a la frente en donde se signan los fieles de Dios), para hacer atropelladamente el signo de la cruz, de arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda. La sacerdotisa o sacerdotes satànicos oficiaban revestidos con una gran capa negra y coronados con las màgicas flores de la verbena. Rezaban luego el introito, concebido en estos tèrminos: "Entro en el altar de mi Dios, del Dios que venga a los oprimidos y a los dèbiles, ¡sàlvanos señor del pèrfido y del violento!". Se renegaba luego de Jesùs y se rendìa ferviente homenaje a Satàn, "al desterrado injustamente del cielo", decìa el oficiante y repetìan los fieles- Todos desfilaban ante el altar, para besar el trasero de una estatua de madera que representaba un Satanàs enorme, monstruosamente fàlico. El oficiante se entregaba a este ìdolo impùdico realizando (simulando cuando menos) un impùdico ayuntamiento, entre una espesa nube de humo, resultado de la quema de muchas plantas, cuya combustiòn producìa, ademàs de la humareda asfixiante, un olor acre que producìa lagrimeo, estornudos y mareos. El ayuntamiento, natural o sodomìtico, del oficiante con el Satanàs priàpico, autorizaban a los asistentes a la misa negra, a practicar a lo vivo actos anàlogos, con promiscuidad brutal de sexos y de caricias. La satisfacciòn eròtica o el cansancio del oficiante ponìa de momento fin al libertinaje demoniaco, y empezaba la segunda parte de la sacrìlega ceremonia. En esta segunda parte solìa oficiar el sacerdote ante una mujer completamente desnuda que, tumbada boca arriba, hacìa de altar. Inclinado hacia el vientre de la impùdica, recitaba el sacerdote el credo de Satanàs y ofrendaba el trigo del "espìritu de la tierra", que hacìa brotar las cosechas. Al propio tiempo, se daba suelta a unos pàjaros, hasta entonces enjaulados, para manifestar el deseo de que lograron su libertad los espìritus oprimidos por los dogmas de la iglesia que "tiranizaba desde Roma". En la grotesca parodia de la consagraciòn, confeccionaba el oficiante una especie de delgada torta de harina, que se denominaba "hostia de amor", y debìa ser repartida entre los fieles de Lucifer- Se colocaban luego sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que hacìa de altar dos efigies que representaban al ùltimo ser nacido y al ùltimo muerto en la comarca en que se celebraba la misa negra. Hecho esto, se ponìa en pie a la mujer y se desafiaba al rayo y a todos los poderes celestiales con fieras imprecaciones. En esta parte del oficio demoniaco solìa hacer el oficiante sus malèficos conjuros e invocaciones, pidièndole a Satanàs que empleara su irresistible poder para hacer daños en la hacienda o en las personas que se le indicaban. Este propòsito de causar daños a una determinada persona era en muchas ocasiones el verdadero motivo para que se celebrara la misa negra a la intenciòn de una persona a la que se pagaba a muy buen precio el oficio demoniaco con que esperaba realizar una venganza o conseguir un deseo inconfesable. Los ministros del espìritu del mal se sirvieron con frecuencia de las misas negras para explotar con provecho la credulidad de los vengativos y de los envidiosos cobardes. Con la misma fè que un catòlico oficia una misa para rescatar a un alma o pedir por un familiar, los adeptos de Lucifer piden para que le vaya mal a una persona, donde le caiga la desgracia, la enfermedad o la muerte a quien odian. En ocasiones tambièn se busca la ayuda de Satanàs para conseguir un bien terreno, que se ha pedido en vano a Dios, con pràcticas religiosas. En los procesos contra hechiceros y satanistas, se ha evidenciado constantemente que los que recurrìan anhelosos y crèdulos al diablo, mezclaban constantemente estas pràcticas absurdas y criminales con ceremonias y pràcticas religiosas. En los procesos contra hechiceros y satanistas, se ha evidenciado constantemente que quienes recurrìan anhelosos y crèdulos al diablo mezclaban constantemente estas pràcticas absurdas y criminales con ceremonias y pràcticas religiosas. Encendìan, como se suele decir, una vela a Dios y otra al Diablo, porque creìan con la misma buena fè en el poder de los dos. Los oficiantes de las misas negras eran casi siempre sacerdotes de la verdadera iglesia que, sin renunciar a ser ministros de Dios, comerciaban con la insensata credulidad de los adoradores de Lucifer. En el cèlebre proceso en que fueron encartados algunos de los personajes màs importantes de la corte de Luis XIV de Francia, que habìan mantenido tratos ocultos y criminales con hechiceros y embaucadores, se pronunciaron frecuentemente los nombres de varios sacerdotes, que confesaron ante los jueces haber dicho misas sacrìlegas pagadas por la poderosa Condesa de Soisson, superintendenta del cuarto de la Reina de Francia y sobrina del Cardenal Mazarino. Las primeras misas que encargò la condesa eran sacrìlegas, pero casi inocentes en la intenciòn: lograr la ayuda infernal para que la supersticiosa y crèdula aristòcrata recuperara el imperio que en otro tiempo habìa tenido en el corazòn del rey. Queria lograr la condesa de Soisson, con el auxilio de Satàn solicitado en las misas negras, que pagaba a muy buen precio, que Luis XIV abandonara a la actual favorita, Mad de la Valliere, y que repudiara a la reina para casarse con la condesa. El deseo era ambicioso pero no era francamente criminal. Mas adelante, cuando la condesa viò que no bastaban las misas negras para que se realizaran sus desmedidos anhelos, buscò la ayuda de los hechiceros para dar muerte al rey y a su favorita. Se celebraron entonces otras muchas ceremonias diabòlicas y màs misas negras, en las que se hacian los acostumbrados maleficios. El màs caro, porque se juzgaba el màs eficaz, asì cuando menos se le vendìa a la crèdula condesa, consistìa en representar al rey en una figura de cera, sobre la que se hacìan conjuros para conseguir su destrucciòn. Todos los reos que consiguiò la Càmara ardiente a ser quemados, ahorcados o degollados, murieron convictos y confesos de haber traficado a un mismo tiempo con la hechiceria y la preparaciòn de abortivos y venenos. Entre los condenados, màs de 70, habìa varios sacerdotes, de los que algunos salvaron la vida en recompensa ofrecida de haber hecho una delaciòn completa y circunstanciada de la intriga criminal en que ellos habìan tomado una parte muy activa. No es aventurado sospechar que contribuyò tambièn a librar de la hoguera y de la horca a estos miserables el temor al escàndalo que hubiera producido la pùblica ejecuciòn de todos los sacerdotes que confesaron haber tomado parte en ceremonias diabòlicas con reiteraciòn de profesionales. De los muchos sacerdotes que han hecho tristemente cèlebres sus nombres por sus sacrilegios y sus crimenes diabòlicos, merecen ser recordados, por màs famosos, Francisco Mariette, vicario de San Jerònimo, Josè Coutton, coadjutor de la Iglesia de San Pablo de Parìs; el abate Tournet, que muriò quemado vivo en la plaza de la Grève por haber celebrado una misa negra sobre el vientre de una jovencita de 14 años, a la que violò durante la ceremonia sacrìlega; Bartolomè Lemeignan, vicario de San Eustaquio, al que se acusò con pruebas de haber hecho en los oficios diabòlicos sacrificios humanos. El canònigo Duret practicaba la nigromancia, evocaba al diablo y acabò siendo ejecutado como hechicero en el año de 1718. El padre Becarelli escandalizò a sus compatriotas de Lombardìa, donde instituyò un extraño apostolado formado por doce hombres y doce mujeres, encargados de predicar y extender por toda Italia, el culto diabòlico, que el decìa haber perfeccionado. Ideò un obsceno ritual, que le permitìa abusar, con idèntico impudor, de los adeptos de ambos sexos. En las misas negras que celebraba con un complicado ritual daba la comuniòn a los asistentes, empleando, en vez de hostias, pastillas afrodisiacas, que tenian la particularidad de que, al tragarlas, los hombres se sentìan convertidos en mujeres y las mujeres en hombres. Se adivinan fàcilmente las escenas de libertinaje que seguirìan a la sacrìlega comuniòn, tomada con el consciente propòsito de enardecer los lujuriosos deseos de los adeptos a un grosero culto demoniaco que defendìa y recomendaba la màs absurda promiscuidad de sexos y de deleites. Perseguido Beccarelli por sus sacrilegios y sus crimenes, fue condenado a remar durante siete años en las galeras. Juan Bautista Gaufredi, sacerdote de Marsella, fue acusado en 1611 de satanismo y usar filtros diabòlicos para seducir a las mujeres, logrando ser muy querido por las màs indiferentes. Le bastaba echar el aliento a una jòven (nunca mostrò aficiòn a la viejas) para que la elegida descubriera sin ningùn recato un indomable deseo de entregarse al seductor infernal. Y cosa extraña, dice con malicia el autor de quien tomamos este històrico relato, durante la vista de la causa en que fue juzgado Gaufredy, muchas lindas marsellesas citadas como testigos, aseguraban haber recibido en distintas èpocas el aliento torpemente incitador del cura hechicero...Estos francos testimonios, unidos a los desòrdenes de un convento de ursulinas que Gufredy frecuentaba perdieron al pobre cura, al que condenaron severamente sus jueces a perecer en la hoguera. Se le puso en el tormento para obligarle a confesar todos sus crimenes y sus relaciones con Satàn. El desdichado hizo una detallada confesiòn de la que se conserva la copia en los archivos judiciales del Parlamento de Provenza. La daremos en extracto: "Confieso haber hecho pacto con el principe de los infiernos y haber recibido de el facultades y poder para lograr cuanto pueda desear; confeso haber usado ampliamente este poder. Confieso haber frecuentado los aquelarres, y haber participado en cuerpo y alma en todas las orgìas y en el libertinaje de estas torpes reuniones...Declaro que, al llegar al sitio donde se celebra el aquelarre, todos los asistentes se posternan anta Belzebù, le adoran, le besan el c...Hecha esta adoraciòn, todos los hechiceros niegan a grandes voces a Dios, el cielo y los santos. Declaro que, con mi consentimiento, he recibido la marca o sello del diablo, y que esta marca, hecha con la uña del dedo meñique de Satàn, produce de momento una ligera impresiòn de quemadura, que se torna luego en una impresiòn agradable. Confieso haber hechado mi aliento, con malos fines lascivos, a muchas mujeres, y con màs frecuencia sobre Magdalena de la Palaud. Confieso tambièn llevado el desorden al convento de las ursulinas, enviando una legiòn de diablos que han debido fatigarlas noche y dia.. Pero ningùn renegado mostrò tanta contumacia y tanta maldad como el abate Guibourg, cuya tètrica figura aparece de continuo en todas las figuras y en todas las ceremonias satànicas a que asistìan, con designios criminales, las damas màs distinguidas de la corrompida corte de Luis XIV de Francia. De todos los planes perversos maquinados torpemente por aquellas cabecitas bellas y locas se buscaba una pronta y eficaz realizaciòn solicitando la ayuda de Satanàs. Una famosa hechicera, Lavoisin y el abate apòstata y demoniaco Goiburg, explotaban sin medida la necia credulidad de las generosas damas que solicitaban, sin reparar en el precio, filtros de amor o terribles maleficios. La casa de Lavoisin solìa servir de templo para celebrar las infames misas negras, que terminaban con grotescas ceremonias, en las que la sacerdotisa de Lucifer hacìa sus invocaciones y sus oràculos revestida con un manto que habìa costado 15 mil libras. Tenìa la embaucadora varios amantes, entre los que se contaba el verdugo de Paris, quien suministraba con largueza a su habilidosa coima grasa de ahorcado, que se empleaba para la confecciòn de los cirios que se encendìan en las ceremonias demoniacas. En casa de Lavoisin hizo celebrar la marquesa de Montespan una Misa negra en la que ella sirviò de altar. Oficiò el abate Guibourg, que tenìa entonces 70 años. Habìa hecho del envenenamiento un arte y pasaba por el ministro màs acreditado de Lucifer. Viviò màs de 20 años con una ramera apodada La Chanfrain, con la que tuvo varios hijos, a algunos de los cuales diò muerte con sus propias manos, sacrificàndolos en pràcticas infernales. La hija de la Voisin, dice Leguè, caminaba tras la persona sobre cuyo vientre debìa decirse la misa. Apenas entrò, se desnudò por completo, descubriendo un cuerpo escultural, digno de ser eternizado por el cincel de Cogsevox o de un Couston. Las caderas, de una maravillosa pureza de lineas, sostenìan un busto impecable, y el opulento y sòlido seno, acusaba el vigor y la energìa de un temperamento ardiente. Llevaba puesto un antifaz. Su cabellera rubia llegaba hasta el suelo. Era la Montespan. Se acostò sobre el altar, hecho con un colchòn tendido sobre unas sillas y cubierto con una riquìsima tela. Quedò con las piernas separadas y colgando a cada lado del improvisado altar. Apoyaba la cabeza en un almohadòn colocado sobre una silla tendida. A cada lado se pusieron sendos cirios encendidos, hechos con grasa de ahorcado. El oficiante, Guibourg, revestido de una casulla blanca, sembrada de motas negras, colocò una cruz sobre el pecho de la marquesa, extendiò una servilleta sobre su vientre y colocò encima el càliz. La hija de la Voisìn ayudaba al celebrante, el cual besaba frecuentemente el cuerpo de la marquesa, al mismo tiempo que murmuraba frases latinas del ritual demoniaco. Llegado el momento de alzar, la Voisìn repiqueteò en un vaso que le servìa de campanilla y se abriò una puerta, por la que apareciò una mujer con un niño de dos a tres años. El sacerdote satànico se apoderò de la criatura, y alzàndola en sus brazos dijo con afectada solemnidad: ¡Astharot, Asmodeo, prìncipes de la amistad, os conjuro que aceptèis el sacrificio de este niño que os presento y que por su intervenciòn me concedàis lo que os pida!". Dicho esto, degollò al niño, cuya sangre llenò el càliz, salpicando las vestiduras del sacrìlego oficiante y la desnuda carne de la infame marquesa de Montespan. Terminado el horrible sacrificio, leyò Guibourg, en voz baja, la fòrmula siguiente, escrita en un trozo de pergamino virgen: "Yo, Francisa Ateinada de Montemart, marquesa de Montespan, solicito y pido gozar de la amistad del rey y del Delfin, y que esta sea constante; que la reina sea estèril. Que por mi y los mios abandonde el Rey su lecho y su mesa; que mis servidores y domèsticos gocen de su simpatìa; que amada y respetada por los grandes señores de la Corte, pueda yo asistir a los Consejos de la Corona y saber lo que en ellos sucede, que, aumentando esta amistad màs que en el pasado, el Rey abandone y no mire màs a Fontagnes y que, repudiando a la Reina, pueda yo ser su esposa". Acabada la infame sùplica, el oficiante extrajo las entrañas de la vìctima, las colocò en una caja, en la que echò tambièn sangre de niño y un fragmento de hostia consagrada, y se la entregò a la Marquesa. Como para obtener del principe de las tinieblas el favor demandado era preciso que la Misa negra fuese celebrada tres veces consecutivas, las otras dos ceremonias se verificaron; una en la capilla del castillo de Villebousin y la ùltima en una casa abandonada de Saint-Denis. La marquesa de Montespàn brindò en todas las ceremonias su hermoso cuerpo desnudo para que hiciera de altar. Guibourg, que llevò a los ùltimos extremos las infames pràcticas satànicas, celebrò en distintas ocasiones una ceremona màs abyecta, que el llamaba misa espermàtica. En los archivos de la Bastilla se ha encontrado un documento en el que constan los repugnantes detalles de una misa de este gènero, celebrada a peticiòn de la señora Des Eilletes. Acudiò a la casa adonde se habia de practicar la ceremonia Des Ellietes un dìa en que sufrìa la indisposiciòn mensual. Un caballero que la acompañaba se retirò a un extremo de la estancia para entregarse a una sucia manipulaciòn de sus genitales. Goibourg, revestido con el alba, la estola y el manipulo, recogiò el semen del onanista en un càliz, donde ya habìa una cantidad de sangre menstrual de la dama cuya intenciòn se celebraba el inmundo sacrificio. Añadiò luego trozos menudos de hostias sacrìlegamente consagradas e hizo con todo una pasta que se llevò Madame Des Ellietes cuando terminò la misa. Como la maldad de los que reniegan de Dios no tiene freno ni lìmite, aùn se atrevieron los demoniacos a estas infamias que delata la Mìstica de Gorres: "En su abyecciòn llegan los sacerdotes hasta celebrar la misa con grandes hostias, a las que hacen un agujero en el centro, despuès las pegan en un pergamino también agujereado, haciendo que coincidan los dos agujeros para servirse de ellos de manera abominable y satisfacer sus pasiones carnales. En la cruiosa "Demoniomania" de Bodin, publicada en 1580 encontramos una horripilante relación de la misa negra o sangrienta, con que la fanàtica Catalina de Mèdicis pretendiò conjurar el peligro de muerte que una enfermedad, calificada por los doctores de "misteriosa", corroìa a su hijo Carlos IX (esta historia tambièn fue relatada por Eliphas Levi y Madame Blavatsky , en esta blog se puede encontrar bajo el apartado de "Las Tradiciones de los Druidas"): Catalina de Mèdicis. "Fracasada la medicina y probado que eran vanos los auxilios pedidos a los astròlogos, determinòse la Reina a recurrir a la magia, consultàndolo el oràculo de la "cabeza ensangrentada" durante la celebraciòn de la misa diabòlica. Se decìa esta misa ante la imagen de Satàn, que tenìa a sus pies la cruz invertida. Como victima propiciatoria se eligiò a un joven adolescente sano de cuerpo, al que un capellàn de palacio preparò secretamente para hacer la primera comuniòn. Llegada la noche que se habìa señalado para la criminal ceremonia, al dar las doce, un fraile dominico, pràctico en los ritos màgicos, diò comienzo a la misa. Asistìan a ella, el rey, su madre, algunos individuos de la familia real y varios personajes de su intimidad. El celebrante consagrò dos hostias, una negra y una blanca. La vìctima, el infeliz condenado al sacrificio, presenciaba, vestido de blanco y de rodillas, la ceremonia maldita, sin sospechar el papel que le habian asignado en ella sus verdugos. Diò el oficiante a la inocente criatura la hostia blanca, e inmediatamente se arrojò sobre el con violencia derribàndolo en el suelo, y le cercenò la cabeza de una tremenda cuchillada. Colocò luego la hostia negra en una mesa y la sangrente cabeza sobre ella. Entre las espesas nubes de humo que despedìan unos braserillos, donde se quemaban màgicos perfumes, el celebrante apostrofò la cabeza conjuràndola para que contestase a una pregunta que querìa hacerle el Rey. Levantòse luego el Monarca y acercando los labios a una oreja de la testa mutilada, formulò en voz baja una pregunta, que era, sin duda, una interrogaciòn al averno sobre la duraciòn de su amenazada existencia...Y los labios del lastimoso despojo se entreabrieron y se oyò una voz que parecìa llegar de muy lejos, auricular claramente: "Vim Patior!" (¡me veo obligado!). Interpretando la respuesta como una declaraciòn de impotencia de Satàn para conservar su miserable vida, el Rey se estremeciò de espanto y gritò: ¡Llevaos esa cabeza!, ¡Llevaos esa cabeza!. Hasta el momento de su muerte, que no se hizo esperar, repitiò constantemente aquel grito de horror, ronca la voz, extraviada la mirada, poseido de un terror insuperable. Solìan terminar las misas negras con imprecaciones blasfemas y desafios a Dios, al que se pedìa a gritos, como demostraciòn de su poder y su còlera, que enviara sin tardanza un rayo que fulminara en el acto al oficiante satànicos y a los asistentes a la diabòlica ceremonia. Como el desafiado no tomaba en cuenta el reto, necio e impìo, y no caìa el rayo fulminador, declaraba el oficiante que Dios quedaba vencido. Esta grotesca declaraciòn equivalìa al Ite Missa est del divino oficio catòlico. Durante un tiempo no asistìan a las misas negras mas que villanos, pero poco a poco fue aumentando la concurrencia con la asistencia de gentes de posiciòn. "Seguramente, escribe el demonòlogo Lancre- hizo cambiar esencialmente el caràcter del culto a Satàn la intervenciòn de este elemento, de esta gente ociosa, adinerada y viciosa. No tardò en trocarse en lùbrica saturnal, lo que al nacer fue, sin duda, una invocaciòn desesperada al "gran rebelde" para que librara al pueblo de la opresiòn en que malvivìa de la tiranìa cruel y codiciosa de los señores. Era un rito bàrbaro y se convierte en innoble, sacrìlego y se trueca en criminal. Ya no serà en adelante una ceremonia de protesta, aunque fuese absurda, un acto de rebeliòn, una manifestaciòn de sùplica, de indignaciòn, de còlera y de angustia. Serà una impura fuente de sensaciones morbosas, una loca orgìa, una pesadilla en la que los màs torpes deseos se agitan ansiosos de reprobables satisfacciones. Muchos autores atribuyen a los herejes conocidos por los maniqueos, haber sido constantes frecuentadores de las misas negras. Un documento contemporàneo describe muy por menudo los horrores de estas diabòlicas ceremonias. La siguiente descripciòn viene del "Recuerdo de los Historiadores de Francia, Acta del Concilio, del Tomo X": "Cierta noche se reunìan en una casa determinada, llevando cada hereje una luz y haciendo una procesiòn, cantando los nombres de los demonios, en una especia de letanìa, hasta que Satàn se les aparecìa, generalmente en forma de animal. Cuando la visiòn era bien clara para todos los asistentes, apagaban todas las luces. Cada uno de los diabòlicos fieles se apoderaba de la mujer que tenìa mas cerca y se ayuntaba con ella sin parar mientes en si era su propia madre o su hermana. Estos emparejamientos brutales los consideraban, hasta siendo incestuosos, como una acciòn ilìcita y grata al mal espìritu que ellos adoraban". Si de esta infame uniòn nacìa un hijo, se le dejaba vivir una semana, en cuyo tèrmino se le quemaba en sacrificio a Satàn. Se hacìa la criminal ofrenda, en una gran ceremonia en que, a ser posible, se extremaba el libertinaje de las asambleas ordinarias. Las cenizas que dejaba el cuerpo de la infeliz criatura sacrificada se recogìan en una caja de plata y se conservaban con gran celo. Tenìa esta ceniza por obra de Satanàs, virtudes maravillosas". La soberana justica se manifestò en la forma que solìa hacerlo, delegada en un concilio encargado de juzgar a los infames herejes. Estos no confesaban sus crimenes y mucho menos se arrepentìan. Fueron estos llevados a cabañas fuera de la ciudad y quemados vivos. Hay en el relato, que hemos dado muy extractado, un detalle que fuera injusto omitir. Habìa entre los herejes, un sacerdote llamado Esteban, que habìa sido confesor de la Reina; cuando èsta le viò pasar, no pudo contener su piadosa indignaciòn, alzò en el aire un bastoncillo que llevaba en la mano, y lo hundiò con toda su fuerza en un ojo del hereje, vaciàndoselo. Como se ve, no es exacto que Dios, como dice el vulgo, castiga sin piedra ni palo, por màs que muestre predilecciòn por el fuego. Las persecuciones constantes y los castigos crueles, no han evitado que se practican continuamente los màs odiosos ritos del satanismo. Dejamos a J.K Huysmans la responsabilidad de sus acusaciones escandalosas. Huysmans fue un satanista convencido y curioso y hombre de muy poca fantasìa. Sòlo era capaz de escribir sobre las cosas que el mismo vivìa, y de las cosas que veìa y leìa en los libros. El protagonista de sus novelas es siempre el mismo, tomando distintos nombres. El Huysmans de la novela "Labàs", dedicado a estudiar el satanismo con interès, que a veces parece delectaciòn, se llama Durtal. Lo que Durtal no puede ver por si mismo, se lo descubren el escèptico Des Hermiès u otros personajes secundarios, bien ideados por Huysmans, para amenizar habilidosamente el relato con la variedad y el interès de un diàlogo, que le quitan a su estudio la entonaciòn enfadosa de una lecciòn o un informe. Es Huysmans pues, quien afirma que en la actualidad muchos adeptos al Satanismo, son superiores de misioneres, confesores de comunidades, prelados y abadesas. En Roma està el centro de la magia actual y en ella figuran los màs altos dignatarios. En cuanto a los laicos, se reclutan en las clases pudientes y esto explica porquè se encubren sus escàndalos, que no ignora en absoluto la policìa. En cierta ocasiòn declarò Huysmans a un amigo (quien no tardò en hacer pùblica la confidencia) que conocìa a un Obispo exonerado que se dedicaba en Parìs al lucrativo oficio de facilitar a los adoradores de Satanàs ostias que el envilecido sacerdote consagraba. Hoy, como en los Siglos XVI y XVII se considera de obligaciòn que sea un sacerdote quien haga de oficiante diabòlico, porque solo el puede operar el misterio de la Transubstanciaciòn, pero a falta de misas eficaces y de sacerdotes atroces, las gentes dominadas por la manìa del sacrilegio no se privan de realizar el estupro soñado con que sueñan. En 1855 existìa en Paris una compuesta de mujeres en su mayor parte. Estas mujeres comulgaban en diferentes iglesias varias veces al dìa, conservaban en su boca las celestes especies, y las sacaban con disimulo para mancillarlas en sus asambleas diabòlicas con repugnantes y deshonestos contactos. Estos hechos los denunciò un periòdico religioso "Los Anales de la Santidad" y el Arzobispo de Parìs varias mujeres dedicadas a tan odioso comercio. Se les pagaba a tanto la ostia, con lo que aumentaba su interès de acercarse a la Santa mesa en muchas iglesias. En boca de otro personaje, pone Huysmans estas palabras confirmatorias: "En la revista catòlica "La Voz del Septenario" se dijo que durante 25 años los Satanistas de Agen no cesaron de celebrar misas negras. Se calcula que estos sacrìlegos profanaron màs de tres mil hostias santas. Jamàs el obispo de Agen que era un prelado fervoroso, se atreviò a negar que se consentìan tales monstruosidades en su diòsesis. Anton Szandor Lavey - "Satan Takes a Holiday". Recientemente el satanismo se ha hecho centralizador y administrativo, se encuentra ya hasta en la mùsica y en composiciones especiales, (aunque siempre se encontrò ahi desde la antiguedad). Tiene comitès y delegaciones sabiamente repartidos; Una especie de curia diabòlica que rige Amèrica y Europa, con tanta autoridad y destreza como la curia romana. La màs vasta de estas asociaciones, cuya fundaciòn se remonta al año de 1855, es la Sociedad de los "Re-Theurgisas Òptimos", bajo una aparente unidad se divide en dos campos: uno pretende destruir el mundo y reinar sobre sus escombros; el otro sueña con imponerle un culto demoniaco, del cual serìa èl el arcipreste. Esta sociedad radica en Amèrica donde en otra època estaba dirigida por el poeta Longfellow, quien se titulaba maestro del Nuevo Magismo Evocador. Durante mucho tiempo tuvo ramificaciones en Francia, en Italia, en Alemania, en Rusia, en Austria y en Turquìa. A la hora actual està borrada o tal vez muerta del todo, pero acaba de crearse otra que busca elegir un Antipapa que sea el Anticristo exterminador. Y no cito mas que dos sociedades, ¡pero cùantas otras màs numerosas y mas o menos secretas de comùn acuerdo, a las diez de la mañana en el dia de corpus, celebran misas negras en Parìs, en Roma, en Brujas, en Constantinopla, en Nantes, en Lyon y en Escocia, donde pululan los hechiceros!. Ademàs, aparte de estas asociaciones universales o de las asambleas locales, abundan los casos aislados, sobre los cuales parpadea una luz dificilmente encendida. Hace algunos años muriò, lejos de Francia y arrepentido, un cierto Conde de Lautrec, que hacìa a las iglesias donativos de estatuas piadosas, las cuales maleficiaba antes para satanizar a los fieles. En Brujas, un sacerdote contaminaba los vasos sagrados y se servìa de ellos para preparar maleficios y malas suertes. Por ùltimo, entre todos, es digno de citarse el caso de Cantianille, que en 1865 no solamente trastornò a la ciudad de Auxerre, sino tambièn a todas las diòcecis de Sens. Esta Cantianille, recluida en un convento de Mont-Saint-Suplice, fue violada a los 15 años por un sacerdote que la consagrò al diablo. A este sacerdote le pervirtiò a su vez, en su infancia, un eclesiàstico que formaba parta de una secta de posesos creada la misma noche en que fue guillotinado Luis XVI. Lo que pasò en ese convento, donde, evidentemente, exasperadas por el histerismo, se asociaron varias monjas a las demencias eròticas y a los delirios sacrìlegos del cura, hasta inspirar asco, recuerda a la magia de antaño, de las historias de Gaufredy, de Magdalena Palud, de Urbano Grandier y de Magdalena Bavent. Del Jesuita Girard y de La Cadiere. Historias de las cuales habrìa mucho que decir desde el punto de vista de la histero-epilepsia por una parte y del diabolismo por la otra. El caso es que, despuès de expulsado del convento, Cantianille fue exorcisada por cierto sacerdote de la diòcesis, el abate Thorey, cuyo cerebro parece que no resistiò bien esas pràcticas. Poco despuès, ocurrieron en Auxerre unas escenas tan escandalosas y unas crisis tan diabòlicas, que tuvo que intervenir el obispo. Se hechò del paìs a Cantianille, se castigò disciplinariamente al abate Thorey, y el asunto fue a Roma. Lo màs curioso es que el obispo, aterrado por lo que habìa visto, presentò su dimisòn y se retirò a Fontainebleau, donde muriò dos años despuès, espantado todavìa. Hay en la narraciòn de Huysmans un episodio terrible de Durtal, donde narra los escabrosos detalles de una misa negra, adonde asiste Durtal por vez primera. Con la inteligente compañia y guia de su amante, la señora de Chanteloure, satanista fervorosa. Si se recuerda lo que hemos dicho de la incapacidad confesada de Huysmans para escribir de cosas irreales, sueños de su fantasia, se adquiere el convencimiento de que pinta, con el estilo grandiosamente brutal con que triunfò en el naturalismo, lo que sus ojos han visto, lo que ha impresionado reciamente su sensibilidad de artista. Juzgue el lector por si mismo hasta que punto tiene esta angustiadora pintura, este aguafuerte terrible, la fuerza y la animaciòn de unos instantes inolvidables intensamente vividos. Jacinta de Chantelouve y su querido Durtal llegan de noche a la calleja apartada en donde tienen infame templo los devotos de Satàn. El viaje lo han hecho de noche, en un silencio terco y hostil impuesto por la actitud reservada y cavilosa de la Satànica. Desembocaron en un patio, se detuvieron en una antigua casa y Jacinta llamò. Apareciò un hombrecillo que le dejò el paso libre y le preguntò còmo le iba, con voz afectada y cantarina. Pasò ella adelante, saludàndole, y Durtal rozò su faz marchita, de ojos lìquidos y gomosos, mejillas embadurnadas de aceites y labios pintados y pensò que habìa caìdos en una madriguera de sodomitas. - No me habìa anunciado usted que tendrìa semejante compañia, dijo Jacinta, unièndose a ella en el recodo de un pasillo alumbrado por una làmpara. -¿pensaba usted encontrarse aqui con santos?. Luego se encogiò de hombros y abriò una puerta. Estaban en una capilla de techo bajo, atravesado por vigas pintarrajeadas de brea, con ventanas ocultas por grandes cortinas y muros agrietados. Durtal retrocediò a los primeros pasos. Soplaban bocanadas de carolìfero formando trombas. Un abominable olor de humedad a moho, a estufa nueva, exasperado por un perfume irritante de alcalis, resinas y hierbas quemadas le apretaba la garganta y le oprimìa las sienes. Avanzò a tientas, sondeando esta capilla que aprenas iluminaban unas lucecitas de santuario ardiendo macilentas en làmparas suspendidas en bronce dorado con vasos de vidrio rosàceo. Jacinta le hizo seña de que se sentara y se dirigiò a un grupo de personas instaladas sobre divanes, en un rincòn, envueltas en la sombra. Un poco azorado de que le dejasen aparte, Durtal notò que entre los asistentes habìa muy escasos hombres y muchas mujeres, pero en vano tratò de discernir sus rasgos. Aquì y allà, sin embargo, al llamear con màs intensidad alguna lamparilla, divisò un tipo junònico de morena gruesa o una faz de hombre afeitada y triste. Los observò, y pudo advertir que las mujeres no parloteaban entre sì. Su conversaciòn parecìa medrosa y grave, pues no se oìa la menor risa ni la menor voz fuerte. Sino un bisbiseo irresoluto, furtvo, sin ningùn gesto. ¡Caray!, se dijo -"por lo visto Satàn no hace muy dichosos a sus fieles". Un monaguillo vestido de rojo avanzò hacia el fondo de la capilla y encendiò una fila de cirios. Entonces apareciò el altar, un altar de iglesia ordinaria, con un tabernàculo sobrepuesto, por encima del cual se erguìa un Cristo irrisorio, infame. Le habìan levantado la cabeza y alargado el cuello, y unos pliegues pintados en las mejillas tornaban su faz dolorosa en un hocico torcido por una risa innoble. Estaba desnudo, y en lugar del lienzo que habitualmente ciñe sus flancos, la inmundicia impresionada de hombre surgìa erguida de un manojo de crines. Delante del tabernàculo estaba colocado un càliz cubierto con la palìa. El monaguillo, al alisar con sus manos el manto del altar, meneaba las caderas, se alzaba sobre un pie como si fuese a volar o imitaba a los querubines so pretexto de alcanzar los cirios negros, cuyo olor de betùn y de pez se iba añadiendo a las pestilencias sofocadoras de esta estancia. Durtal reconociò bajo el traje rojo al "Jesusito" que guardaba la puerta cuando èl entrò, y comprendiò el papel asignado a este pederasta, cuya sacrìlega podredumbre sustituìa a la pureza de la infancia que requiere la iglesia. Luego se exhibiò otro monaguillo todavìa màs repugnante. Enflaquecido, chupado y conmovido por una tos de tìsico, habìa reparado los estragos de su rostro con carmines y blancos crasos. Cojeaba al marchar, canturreando al mismo tiempo que flanqueaban el altar, removiò las brasas escondidas en las cenizas y quemò en ellas trozos de resina y hojas. Comenzaba Durtal a aburrirse, cuando Jacinta se reuniò con èl. Se excusò por haberle dejado solo tanto tiempo, le invitò a cambiar de sitio y le condujo detràs de todas las filas de sillas, muy apartado del resto de la concurrencia. ¿Estamos pues, en una verdadera capilla?, preguntò el. -Si; esta casa, esta iglesia y el jardìn que hemos atravesado son los restos de un antiguo convento de ursulinas, ahora destruido. Durante mucho tiempo, se almacenaron forrajes en esta capilla. La casa pertenece a un alquilador de coches, que la vendiò a esa señora. Y designaba a la morena gruesa que habìa entrevisto Durtal. -¿Y està casada esta señora?. - No, es una antigua religiosa a la que pervirtiò en otro tiempo el canònigo Docre. - ¡Ah!, ¿y esos señores que parece que desean permanecer en la sombra?. - Son satànicos...Entre ellos hay uno que fue profesor en la Escuela de Medicina. Tiene en su casa un oratorio donde reza a la estatua de Venus Astartè, puesta de pie en un altar. - ¡Bah!- - Si. Se hace viejo, y las oraciones demoniacas duplican sus fuerzas, de las que usa con criaturas de ese gènero. Y designò con un ademàs a los dos monaguillos -¿Me garantiza usted la veracidad de esta historia?. - Prueba que no la invento es que la encontrarà usted, contada extensamente en un periòdico religioso: "Los Anales de la Santidad" y aunque se le aludìa de un modo claro en el artìculo, ese señor no se atreviò a hacer que se persiguiera al periòdico...Ah, ¿que le pasa a usted? repuso, miràndole. - Me pasa que me ahogo, ¡el olor de esos pebeteros es intolerable!. - Se acostumbrarà usted en pocos segundos. - Pero, ¿que queman para que apeste asi?. - Hojas de beleño y de datura, solanàceas secas y mirra. ¡Son los perfumes gratos a Satàn, nuestro señor!. Èl la contemplò, estaba pàlida, tenìa la boca apretada y sus ojos lluviosos parpadeaban. - Hèle aqui, murmurò de repente, en tanto que las mujeres corrìan delante de ellos e iban a arrodillarse encima de las sillas. Precedido de los dos monaguillos y llevando en la cabeza un bonete escarlata, sobre el cual se erguìan dos cuernos de bisonte en paño rojo, entrò el canònigo. Durtal le examinò mientras el sacerdote se encaminaba al altar. Era alto, pero mal conformado, muy largo de busto y corto de piernas. La frente espaciosa se prolongaba sin curva con una nariz recta. Los labios y las mejillas estaban erizados de esos pelos duros e hìspidos que tienen los presbiteros viejos que se han afeitado durante mucho tiempo. Las facciones eran sinuosas y gruesas. Los ojos, como pepitas de manzanas, pequeños, negros y muy cercanos a la nariz, fosforecìan. En resumen, toda su fisionomìa era mala y removida, pero enèrgica. Sus ojos duros y fijos no se asemejaban a las pupilas furgitivas y solapadas que se habìa imaginado Durtal. Se inclinò solemnemente ante el altar, subiò las gradas y empezò su misa. Durtal viò entonces que estaba desnudo bajo los hàbitos del sacrificio. Sus carnes, empujadas por ligas apretadas y altas, aparecìan por encima de sus medias negras. La casulla tenìa la forma ordinaria de las casullas; pero era de un rojo sombrìo de sangre seca, y tenìa en el medio un triàngulo, alrededor del cual se extendìa una vegetaciòn complicada. En el interior del triàngulo, un cabròn negro, erguido sobre sus patas traseras, presentaba los cuernos. Docre hacìa las genuflexiones, las inclinaciones, incompletas o profundas, especificadas por el rito. Los monaguillos, de rodillas, recitaban las respuestas latinas con una voz cristalina que cantaba al final de las palabras. - ¡Ah!, pero esta es una sencilla misa rezada, dijo Durtal a la señora de Chantelouve. Ella le hizo seña de que no. Efectivamente, en este momento, los monaguillos pasaron detràs del altar y trajeron el uno cazoletas de cobre y el otro incenciarios que distribuyeron a los circunstantes. Todas las mujeres se envolvieron en humo. Algunas inclinaron la cabeza sobre los braserillos, olfatearon el olor a plena nariz, y luego, desfallecientes, se desabrocharon la ropa, lanzando suspiros roncos. Entonces se interrumpiò el sacrificio, el sacerdote bajò los peldaños andando hacia atràs, se arrodillò en el ùltimo y con voz trepidante y aguda gritò: ¡Maestros de los escàndalos, dispensador de los beneficios del crimen, intendente de los suntuosos pecados y de los grandes vicios, Satàn, es a ti a quien adoramos, Dios lògico, Dios justo!. ¡Soberano de los desprecios!, ¡contador de las humillaciones!, propietario de los odios viejos, tu sòlo fertilizas el cerebro del hombre a quien aplasta la injusticia, tu le infundes las ideas de las venganzas preparadas y de las malas acciones seguras, tu le incitas a los asesinatos, tu le das el exuberante jùbilo a las represalias tomadas, ¡la buena embriaguez de los suplicios llevados a cabo, de los llantos de que es causante!. ¡Tu determinas a la madre vender su hija y a ceder a su hijo, tù ayudas a los amores estèriles y reprobados, tutor de las estridentes Neurosis, Torre de Plomo de las histerias, Vaso ensangrentado de las Violaciones!. "Señor, tus fieles servidores, de rodillas, te imploran. ¡Ellos te suplican que les asegures el goce de esas deliciosas fechorias que la justicia ignora; te suplican que los ayudes en los maleficios cuyos rastros desconocidos desorientan la razòn del hombre; te suplican que les atiendas cuando anhelen la tortura de todos aquellos que los amen y que los sirven. Te piden en fin, gloria, riqueza y poderìo, a ti Rey de los desheredados, ¡el hijo a quien arrojò el inexorable Padre!. Luego se levantò Docre y de pie, con voz clara y llena de odio, extendiendo los brazos vociferò: ¡Y tù, tu a quien en mi calidad de sacerdote, fuerzo, quieras o no, a descender a esta hostia y a encarnar en este pan, Jesùs, Artesano de las supercherìas, ratero de homenajes, ladròn del afecto, escucha, ¡desde el dìa en que saliste de las entrañas embajadoras de una virgen, faltaste a tus comprometidos, mentiste a tus promesas!, ¡Siglos han sollozado aguardàndote, Dios fugitivo, Dios mudo!, ¡impostor, bien sabes que los àngeles se alejan, disgustados, de tu inercia!. ¡Te olvidaste de esa pobreza que predicabas, vasallo enamorado de los bancos, procurador de sacristìa, Dios de los negocios!. Nazareno maldito, ¡dios holgazàn!, ¡dios cobarde!. Amèn, gritaron las voces cristalinas de los monaguillos. Durtal escuchaba este torrente de blasfemias y de insultos. La inmundicia de aquel sacerdote le tenìa estupefacto. A sus aùllidos sucediò un silencio. La capilla humeaba en la bruma de las incenciarios. Las mujeres, taciturnas hasta entonces, se agitaron, mientras que el canònigo, subiendo nuevamente al altar, se volvìa hacia ellas y las bendecìa, con la mano izquierda, en un amplio ademàn. Y de pronto, los monaguillos agitaron campanillas. Fue como una señal. Varias mujeres, cayendo sobre la alfombra, se enrollaron con histèricas convulsiones. Una, que parecìa movida por un resorte, se tirò sobre el vientre y remò en el aire con los pies. Otra, atacada sùbitamente de un estrabismo repulsivo, cloqueò. Y luego, quedàndose afònica, permaneciò con la mandìbula abierta y la lengua encorvada, tocando con la pulta lo alto del paladar. Otra, abotargada, lìvida, con las pupilas dilatadas, inclinò la cabeza sobre un hombro; luego la irguiò con un gesto brusco y se abriò surcos en la garganta con las uñas, lanzando rugidos. Otra, extendida sobre los riñones, deshizo sus faldas y dejò surgir una panza desnuda, meteorizada, enorme. Luego se retorciò con espantosas muecas, sacando, sin poder retirarla ya, una lengua blanca, desgarrada en los bordes, de una boca sanguirolienta erizada de dientes rojos. De repente, se levantò Durtal para ver mejor y oyò y escrutò al canònigo Docre. Contemplaba este al Cristo que habìa encima del tabernàculo, y con los brazos abiertos vomitaba espantosos ultrajes y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas injurias de cochero borracho. Uno de los monaguillos se arrodillò delante de èl, volviendo la espada al altar. Un estremecimiento recorriò la espina dorsal del sacerdote, quien, con acepto solemnne, pero con voz estropajosa, dijo: "Hoc est enim corpus meum". Luego, en vez de arrodillarse ante el precioso cuerpo despuès de la consagraciòn, se volviò cara de los circunstantes, y apareciò tumefacto, huraño, chorreando sudor. Titubeaba entre los dos monaguillos, los cuales, levantàndole la casulla, mostraron su vientre desnudo. Y asì la sostuvieron, mientras la hostia, que se llevò el al bajo vientre, saltaba, rosada y manchada, por los peldaños. Entonces Durtal se estremeciò, porque un viento de locura pareciò sacudir la sala. El aura de la gran histeria siguiò al sacrificio y encorvò a las mujeres. En tanto que los monaguillos incensaban la desnudez del pontìfice, las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre el pan eucarìstico, y de bruces, al pie del altar, lo arañaron, arrancaron partìculas hùmedas, bebieron y comieron esta divina basura. Otra, que estaba acurrucada sobre un crucifijo, prorrumpiò en una risa desgarradora y luego gritò: "¡sacerdote mio!, ¡sacerdote mio!". Una vieja se mesò los cabellos, diò un salto, girò sobre ella misma, se doblò sostenièndose con un pie, y cayò cerca de una joven que, tendida junto a la pared, rechinaba los dientes, presa de convulsiones, babeaba agua gaseosa y escupìa tremendas blasfemias, llorando. Y Durtal, espantado, viò entre el humo, como a travès de una niebla, los cuernos rojos de Docre, que, sentado ahora, espumeaba de rabia, mascaba panes àcimos, los escupìa y se limpiaba con ellos la parte posterior, distribuyèndoselos luego a las mujeres. Y ellos se los metìan, bramando, en sus partes secretas o se echaban unas sobre otras para violarlos mejor. Aquello era una celda de manicomio, una monstruosa jaula de prostitutas y de locas. Mientras los monaguillos se aliaban con los hombres, la dueña de la casa, con las faldas remangadas, se subìa al altar, empuñaba con una mano la parte privada del Cristo, y colocaba el càliz entre sus piernas desnudas. En el fondo de la capilla, en la sombra, una jovenzuela, que no se habìa movido hasta entonces, se encorvò de improviso hacia adelante y aullò a la muerte como una perra. Estremecido de asco y asfixiado a medias, Durtal quiso huir. Buscò a Jacinta pero ya no estaba ella junto a el. Acabò por vislumbrarla junto al canònigo, y saltando parejas de cuerpos enlazados sobre la alfombra, se acercò a ella. Con las aletas de la nariz tremantes, Jacinta husmeaba las exhalaciones de los perfumes y de las parejas que se habìan acoplado. ¡El olor del aquelarre!, le dijo a media voz, con los dientes apretados. Vamos, ¡viene usted o no!, ella pareciò despertar, tuvo un momento de vacilaciòn y luego le siguiò sin responder nada. Durtal puso en juego sus codos, desacièndose de las mujeres que ahora le salìan al paso con dientes prontos a morder. Empujò a la señora de Chantelouve hacia la puerta, atravesò el patio y el vestibulo, y como la porteria estaba vacìa, tirò del cordòn y se encontrò en la calle. Aquì se detuvo y aspiro a plenos pulmones varias bocanadas de aire, Jacinta, inmòvil, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, se arrimò al muro. El la mirò: -¿Confiesa usted que tiene ganas de volver ahi dentro?- dijo con una voz en que se traslucìa el desprecio. -No, contestò ella con un esfuerzo, pero esas escenas me quebrantan. Estoy aturdida, necesito beber un vaso de agua para reponerme. Y echò a andar por la calle, acompañada del brazo de su acompañante, pero en direcciòn a una taberna, cuya puerta estaba abierta todavìa... La sed de que Jacinta se queja no se calmaba con agua; es sed de hombre, sed de pecado. El espectàculo a que ha asistido ha despertado con furia su lujuria de satànica. Casi por fuerza hace entrar al sorprendido Durcal en una pieza de la tasca-lupanar, donde le incita y acosa con sus manoseos ìntimos. Entonces ella se desnudò, tirò al suelo sus ropas, abriò enteramente la abominable cama, y levantàndose la camisa hasta los hombros se frotò la espina dorsal con el granulado de las sàbanas, encandilàndo los ojos y riendo de contento. Luego se apoderò de su compañero y le revelò gustos propios de un cautivo, torpezas anormales, de las que el no creìa capaz siquiera- Ademàs las pimentò con furias de vampireza de boca àvida; Y cuando Durtal pudo al fin escaparse, se estremeciò al ver sobre la cama fragmentos de hostia. ¡Oh, me da usted horror!, le dijo, ¡vìstase y vàmonos!. Mientras ella se vestìa, silenciosa, con un aire de demencia, el se sentò en una silla y la fetidez de una estancia le revolviò el estòmago. Ademàs, le entristeciò el sacrilegio del cual habìa participado sin querer. LOS DEMONIOS LUJURIOSOS. En su inconjundible estilo jocoserio escribe Voltaire en el artìculo "incubos" de su Diccionario Filosòfico, "hay realmente ìncubos y sùcubos"- Todos nuestros sabios jurisconsultos demonògrafos admitìan igualmente la existencia de unos y otros. Pretendìan que el diablo, que no duerme, inspiraba sueños lascivos a los jovenzuelos, que recogìa cuidadoso el producto de los sueños masculinos y que lo llevaba a toda prisa y caliente al òrgano femenino destinado a recibirlo. Asì nacieron en la antiguedad muchos hèroes y no pocos semidioses. El diablo se tomaba un trabajo indiscutiblemente superfluo. Le hubiera bastado dejar en libertad de acciòn a los jovenzuelos y a las señoritas y sin la intervenciòn del diablo hubieran poblado el mundo de hèroes. Se concibe la existencia y el empleo de los ìncubos, por esta explicaciòn del Gran del Rìo, de Boguet, y de otros sabios bien enterados de brujeria; pero no nos da razòn de existencia de los sùcubos. Una muchacha nos convence con facilidad de que se ha acostado con un genio, con un dios y que este dios le ha hecho un hijo. La explicaciòn de Del Rio le es favorable. El diablo le ha depositado en ella la semilla de un chiquillo vertida en sueños por un jòven. Queda encinta y llegado el dìa, pare, sin que haya modo de hacerle ningùn reproche. El diablo ha sido su ìncubo. Pero si el diablo se hace sùcubo, la cosa cambia completamente de aspecto. Ante todo es necesario que sea diablesa, y precisa luego que la semilla del hombre entre en ella. En este caso, es la diablesa la que queda fascinada por el hombre y es a ella la que se le hace el hijo. ¡Los dioses y las diosas de la antiguedad procedìan de un modo muchos mas claro y màs noble!. Jùpiter fue en persona el ìncubo de Alcmena y de Sèmele. Tetis fue en persona el sùcubo de peleo, y Venus el sùcubo de Anquises, sin tener que recurrir a todos los subterfugios de nuestra diableria...Por lo que se refiere a la manera de embarazar a las muchachas por el ministerio del diablo, no nos es posible dudar, porque la Soborna decidiò el asunto en el año 1318. Como la Soborna no ha revocado esta declaraciòn, estamos obligados a creer en los ìncubos y los sùcubos, como creyeron nuestros mayores y nuestros maestros. Hay otros sabios que precisa respetar: Bodin, en su libro, de las brujerias, dedicado a Cristobal de Thon, Primer Presidente del Parlamento de Paris, refiere que Juana Herviller, nacida en Verberie, fue condenada, por el dicho parlamento a ser quemada viva por haber prostituido si hija al Diablo, que era un hombretòn negro, cuyo semen era helado. Esto parece contrario a la naturaleza del diablo, pero es lo cierto que nuestra jurisprudencia ha dado siempre por averiguado y cierto que el licor espermàtico del diablo es frìo. El prodigioso nùmero de brujas que han hecho quemar han muerto convencidas de esta verdad. El cèlebre Pico de la Miràndola (un prìncipe, no miente jamàs) dice que el ha conocido a un anciano de 80 años que se habìa acostado a la mitad de su vida con una diablesa y otro de 70 años que podìa alardear de lo mismo. Los dos fueron quemados en Roma. Nada nos dice de lo que ha sido de sus hijos. Queda pues, probada la existencia de los ìncubos y de los sùcubos. No hay, cuando menos, manera de probar que no existen, porque si es de fe que hay diablos que entran en nuestros cuerpos, nada les puede impedir que nos sirvan de mujeres, ni que se metan como mejor les parezca en nuestras hijas. Si hay diablos, es muy probable que haya diablesas. Asì, para ser consecuentes, debemos creer que los diablos masculinos hacen chiquillos a nuestras hijas y que nosotros se los hacemos a las diablesas. Jamàs ha habido un imperio màs universal que el del diablo. ¿Quièn le ha destronado?, la razòn. Con màs gravedad que Voltaire, pero no con mejor sentido, han escrito largamente sobre los ìncubos y los sùcubos Santo Tomàs, San Agustìn y otros padres de la iglesia. Lancre y Martin del Rio han apoyado sus necias divagaciones sobre los demonios lujuriosos y traviesos en los escritos de los màs sabios y màs respetados teòlogos, a cuyas afirmaciones, que hoy nos parecen sensatas y risibles, han añadido viejas concejas, que quieren hacer pasar como testimonios sòlidos de sus supersticiosas creencias. Lancre asegura, con seriedad pregonera de su sandìa buena fè, que el diablo que engendrò al emperador Augusto, dejò indeleble y diabòlica señal en la impùdica gozada, en cuyo vientre imprimiò una serpiente. Con igual aplomo afirma que los demonios no acostumbran cohabitar con doncellas, porque a este diabòlico concùbito le faltarìa el atractivo agravante del adulterio. Demonòlogos que se creen màs enterados han rebatido esta afirmaciòn, argumentando que corromper a una virgen es un pecado mayor que cohabitar con una casada. Los diferentes criterios nacen, sin duda, de dos distintos conceptos puramente personales, sobre la virginidad. Lancre, se puede afirmar, es uno de los que creen que desflorar a una virgen, màs que un gustoso placer, es un trabajo penoso, que los diablos rehùyen, escarmentados quizà, por desagradables experiencias. Collin de Plancy trae en su "Diccionario Infernal" muchos ejemplos con los que quiere probar, o que prueban sin quererlo, que son los demonios lujuriosos caballos de buena boca que apechugan sin escrùpulo con cuantas mujeres les gustan, sin reparar en su estado civil, que es cosa de poca monta para los ìncubos. Copiamos los màs salientes. En Cagliari, una doncella de calidad amaba a un caballero, sin que èste lo supiese. El diablo, que descubriò la pasiòn ardiente y secreta de la muchacha, tomò la figura del objeto amado, desposose en secreto con la señorita y la abandonò despuès de haber alcanzado sus màs secretos favores. Al encontrar un dia esta mujer al amado, y no advirtiendo en èl nada que demostrase que la reconocìa por su mujer, se quejò amargamente, pero al fin, convencida de que fue el diablo en persona quien la habìa engañado, hizo penitencia. A una inglesa llamada Juana Wigs, obligò un sueño a ir a encontrar un joven que la enamoraba. Emprendiò el camino al otro dia para dirigirse a la aldea en donde habitaba su amante, y al llegar a los màs espeso de un bosque, presentòsele un demonio bajo la forma del enamorado Guillermo, y la gozò. Al regresar la muchacha a su casa, se sintiò indispuesta y luego cayò peligrosamente enferma, creyendo que esta enfermedad se la habìa causado su amante, el cual se justificò probando que no estaba en el bosque a la hora que ella decìa. Quedò entonces descubierta la supercherìa del demonio ìncubo, lo que agravò la enfermedad de aquella mujer, que lanzaba un hedor insoportable, y muriò tres dias despuès, abotagada en extremo, con los labios lìvidos y el vientre negro. Una doncella escocesa se puso encinta por obra del diablo. Sus padres le preguntaron que quien la habìa seducido, a lo que ella respondiò que el diablo se acostaba todas las noches con ella bajo la forma de un hermoso jòven. Los padres, para certificarse de ello, se introdujeron de noche en el aposento de su hija y percibieron junto a ella un horrible monstruo que nada tenìa de forma humana, y como aquel monstruo no quisiese marcharse, llamaron a un sacerdote que le echò, pero al salir el diablo hizo un espantoso ruido, quemò los muebles del aposento y se llevò el techo de la casa. Tres dias despuès, la joven pariò un monstruo, el màs horrible que se hubiese visto jamàs y al que ahogaron las comadres. Un sacerdote de Bonn, llamado Arnoldo, que vivìa en el siglo XII, tenìa una hija sumamente hermosa, a la que vigilaba con mucho cuidado a causa de que los canònigos de Bonn estaban enamorados de ella, y siempre que salia la dejaba encerrada sola en un pequeño cuarto. Un dìa que estaba encerrada de esta suerte, el diablo fue a visitarla bajo la figura de un hermoso joven y empezò a requebrarla. La doncella, que estaba en la edad en la que la imaginaciòn se llena de ilusiones, se dejò facilmente seducir y consiguiò al enamorado demonio cuanto deseaba; èste, por lo menos, fue constante, pues desde aquella noche no pasò un dia separado de su bella amada. Yendo y viniendo dias ella se hizo preñada y de una manera tan visible, que le fue preciso confesarlo todo, no sin indecible dolor, a su padre. Enternecido y afligido este, no le fue dificil deducir que su hija habìa sido engañada por un demonio ìncubo, y asì la enviò inmediatamente a la otra parte del Rin para ocultar su flaqueza y sustraerla a las pesquisas del amante infernal. Al otro dia de la partida de la joven llegò el demonio a la casa del sacerdote, y aunque un diablo lo deba saber todo e ir en volandas de una parte a otra, quedò sorprendido al notar la ausencia de su hermosa. ¡Infame clèrigo!, dijo al padre, ¿porquè me has quitado a mi mujer?, y luego le diò un terrible puñetazo en cuya resulta muriò a los tres dias, y no se sabe el desenlace de este drama peregrino. En la aldea de Schinin, que dependìa de la jurisdicciòn del señor Uladislao de Berstem, Huappius refiere que habìa una mujer que pariò un hijo engendrado por el demonio, el cual no tenìa pies ni cabeza, una como boca en la parte izquierda del pecho de la espalda y una como oreja en el lado derecho. En vez de dedos, tenìa pelotas viscosas a manera de sapillos. Todo su cuerpo era del color de la hiel y temblaba como la gelatina. Cuando la partera le quiso lavar, lanzò un grito horrible. Ahogaron a este monstruo y le enterraron en la parte del cementerio donde se depositan los niños muertos sin bautismo. Por su parte, la madre no dejaba de clamar porque se sacase de las entrañas de la tierra e ese horrible monstruo y que se quemàse para que no quedase de el el menor rastro. Confesò que el demonio, tomando la figura de su marido le habìa conocido algunas veces y que en consecuencia era necesario devolverle al demonio su propia obra, y como el mencionado espìritu la agitase violentamente, suplicò a sus amigos que no la abandonasen; y finalmente, por orden del señor Uladislao, se desenterrò al monstruo y se enterrò al verdugo para que le quemase fuera de las tapias de la aldea. El verdugo consiguiò gran cantidad de leña sin poder tostar siquiera el cuerpo y hasta el lienzo en que estaba envuelto, aunque arrojado al mas violento fuego conservò su humedad hasta que habièndole cortado el verdugo en pedacitos, logrò quemarle el viernes despuès de la fiesta de Ascenciòn. Una joven que vivìa cerca de Nantes estaba prendada de un gallardo mozo, vecino de un pueblecito inmediato, y tan allà habìan llevado las citas, los suspiros y declaraciones de amor, que la virtud de la niña habìa flaqueado. Un sàbado (vìspera de San Juan Bautista) la jòven se dirigiò poco antes de que anocheciera a un bosquecillo donde debìa esperar a su amante y donde no le hallase, murmurò entre dientes primero; luego le pesò haberle dado sobre ella unos derechos que le permitìan faltar a su decoro; màs compensando la falta de respeto con el placer que le daba su amante, se resolviò a guardarle, ya por temor a enojarle faltando a la cita, ya para echarle en cara su falta de puntualidad. Sin embargo, el gallardo mancebo no venìa, y la noche comenzaba a extender sus sombras. Montò en còlera la jòven, maldijo a su amante, diòle al diablo y dijo entre dientes que mejor hubiera hecho en entregarse a un demonio que a un galàn tan frìo, y que, asì que se le ofreciese ocasiòn, no tendrìa reparo alguno en serle infiel, y al decir esto, viò venir al amante en cuestiòn. Disponìase ella a quejarse agriamente, pero el se excusò lo mejor que pudo; protestò que habìa estado atareado con urgentes ocupaciones, y le jurò que la amaba màs que nunca. Calmòse el enojo de la jòven, el pidiò su perdòn, lo obtuvo y luego se internaron en el bosque, para darse nuevas pruebas de amor. Pero pronto la joven, creyendo estrechar entre sus brazos a su amante, tentò un cuerpo velludo que azotaba el aire con una larga cola. "¡Oh, amigo mìo!" exclamò ella, "yo no soy tu amigo", respondiò el monstruo clavando sus garras en la espalda de la joven, "yo soy el diablo a quien has invocado no ha mucho"- al decir esto, le soplò a la cara y desapareciò. La infeliz regresò temblando a su aldea; al cabo de siete dias pariò un gatito negro y estuvo enferma toda su vida. Habìa en Sevilla una señorita enferma toda su vida, pero tan insensible como bella; un caballero castellano la amaba sin esperanza de ser correspondido, y despuès de haber inùtilmente empleado todos los medios para ganar su corazòn, partiò secretamente de Sevilla y buscò en los viajes un remedio para su vehemente pasiòn. En esto, un demonio que se prendò de la hermosa, resolviò aprovecharse de la ausencia del joven, cuya figura tomò y fuè a visitar a la señorita. Quejòse al principio de ser tan constantemente despreciado, lanzò profundos suspiros y despuès de muchos meses de constancia y de solicitaciones, logrò hacerse amar y fuè feliz. Fruto de su ìntimo comercio fue un hijo cuyo nacimiento se ocultò a los padres de la niña por destreza del amante infernal; siguiò la intriga, continuò el amor y se produjo otro embarazo. En tanto, el caballero, curado por la ausencia, volviò a Sevilla e impaciente por ver a su inhumana querida fue con la mayor presteza posible a anunciarla que ya no la importunarìa màs, pues su amor se habìa amortiguado del todo. Grande fue la sorpresa de la bella andaluza, se anega en llanto, se queja amargamente, sostiènele que ella lo ha hecho feliz, el lo niega, ella le habla de su primer hijo y le dice que lo va hacer padre por segunda vez, y el se obstina en negarlo todo. La pobre niña se desconsuela, se mesa los cabellos, acuden sus padres a sus gritos lastìmeros y la amante despechada màs cuida de desahogar su còlera que de ocultar su flaqueza. Infòrmanse sus padres del lance, pruèbase que el caballero estuvo ausente dos años; buscan al primer hijo, pero habìa desaparecido probablemente con su padre, el cual no volviò a aparecer. El segundo naciò a su tiempo y muriò al tercer dìa. Asmodeo. Lancre habla de muchos demonios que fueron hartos descorteses, pues mataron a sus amadas, dicièndolas flores, a puñetazos, y añade, apoyado en el testimonio de Santiago Spranger, que fue nombrado por el Papa Inocencio VIII para instruir el proceso a los brujos, que frecuentemente se han visto brujas recostadas en tierra con el vientre al aire, meneando el cuerpo con la misma agitaciòn que los que estàn en este estado, cuando se deleitan con los mismos demonios ìncubos que nos son invisibles, pero visibles a todos nosotros alrededor de esta abominable còpula, un hedor y un negruzco vapor se eleva, del cuerpo de la bruja, del grandor y forma de un hombre. Muchos maridos celosos, al ver de esta suerte a los espìritus malignos conocer a sus mujeres, pensando que eran verdaderos hombres, ponìan mano a la espada y entonces desaparecìan los demonios y sus mujeres se burlaban de ellos sin compasiòn. Los otros casos, que refiere muy por menudo Collin de Plancy, no son ni mas divertidos ni mas juiciosos que los citados, y no hay procesos de brujerìa en que falten confesiones detalladas, y por tanto deshonestas, de mujeres muy lascivas que aseguran formalmente que han copulado con los diablos. Afirman demonòlogos màs famosos de que de todos los demonios lujuriosos el màs temible por su virilidad y su astucia, es el llamado Asmodeo. Parece probado que este diablo lascivo fue el que poseyò a la joven Sara de quien estaba enamorado. Celoso y cruel diò muerte a siete maridos que Sara tuvo antes de casarse con su primo Tobias, al que Asmodeo respetò la vida porque, siguiendo el medroso esposo las instrucciones del àngel Rafael, dedicò piadosamente a rogar al señor las horas de la gran noche en que suelen dedicarse los esposos al "repiqueteo del pandero virginal" aceptando como honesta la picaresca metàfora de Quevedo. Asmodeo quedò asì desarmado y perdido. El àngel Rafael tomò cartas en el asunto y librò para siempre al matrimonio del mal diablo celoso, lascivo y cruel, que fuè desterrado a Egipto. Pablo Lucas afirma haberle vistò ahi en uno de sus viajes, comentando insidiosamente esta afirmaciòn, dice Collin de Plancy, "Muchos se han burlado de esta noticia, sin embargo, lèese en cierta obra que el populacho de Egipto adora todavìa a la serpiente Asmodeo, la que tiene un templo en el desierto de Ryannech. Arroja a los demonios de los cuerpos de los maridos ligados (impotentes se les llama sin efugios ni rodeos) y hace fecundas a las mujeres estèriles si se avienen a pasar 24 horas en su templo, cuyos sacerdotes no pueden tener mas de 30 años. Pecado mucho mas grave, màs trascendental al menos, que el de haber dejado a Sara no menos de siete veces viuda y virgen, se le atribuye a Asmodeo, pues es, en sentir de algunos, el atrevido y sagaz demonio que sedujo a Eva en el Paraìso. Aludiendo a esta su primera y màs grave seducciòn. Se representa a Asmodeo con cola de serpiente y patas de ganso. Màs lùbrico que Asmodeo, es el repugnante Belial, el demonio de la sodomia. El mayor peligro estriba en que este sucio demonio, borracho, disoluto y pederasta, es guapo, esbelto y amable. "El cielo, escribe un demonòlogo, no ha perdido a otro màs bello habitante". Se le tributaba culto en la impùdica Sodoma y en otras poblaciones, pero jamàs se atrevieron a erigirle altares. Lancre afirma que es un gran malvado, cuyo nombre significa rebelde o desobediente. En el "Diccionario Infernal", el cual es imposible de prescindir cuando se habla de demonios, hallamos estos informes sobre Belial, traducidos a la letra de Wierio: "Crèese que Belial es uno de los Reyes del Infierno. Fue criado inmediatamente despuès de Lucifer y tomò una parte muy activa en la revoluciòn de los àngeles rebeldes. Cuando se le evoca, se le hace por medio de ofrendas, responde con sinceridad a las preguntas, pero pronto cuenta mentiras, si no se le conjura por el nombre de Dios a que siempre diga verdad. Suele mostrarse en forma de un mancebo muy hermoso, habla con amenidad. Procura dignidades y favores y hace vivir a los amigos en buena inteligencia. Se afirma que tiene una gracia singular para procurar gracias serviciales". En la vida del enamoradizo Salomòn tiene cierta intervenciòn este demonio. Se cuenta que, indignado Salomòn por la arrogancia con la que se le presentaba Belial, dado a tentar a los que ahora llamamos hombres de letras, encerrò al sucio demonio en una botella. Pero esto se concilia mal con la afirmaciòn que hacen otros, segùn los cuales, seducido el sabio Rey por una de sus muchas concubinas, adorò un dia a Belial y se postrò ante su imagen. Talvez produzca extrañesa que Salomòn se mostrase màs impùdico que los mismos sodomitas, dàndole culto desvergonzado al demonio de la pederastìa. Nosotros no lo extrañamos, sin que nuestra comprensiòn llegue al extremo de aplaudir su desverguenza. Nos han hecho tolerantes con los fieles de Belial, los alegatos cientìficos que en pro del perverso culto se han publicado en estos marranos tiempos en que nos toca vivir. La psiquiatrìa germànica ha fomentado el descoco y ha hecho descarado un vicio que, aunque muy viejo, se gozaba con temor y con recato. Hoy, el feo culto ha sido ya declarado ilìcito. Para librarse de los ataques sexuales deshonestos del demonio hay, cuando menos, el recurso bien probado de los exorcismos, ¿pero que hacer ahora que la ciencia los defiende, la costumbre los tolera y las leyes lo protegen, para evitar el contacto y las solicitaciones impùdicas de los que dan a Belial sus morbosos homenajes?. Wierio y cuantos se han dedicado a la complicada y diabòlica corte infernal, dan como cosa averiguada que Pan es el Prìncipe de los demonios ìncubos y Lilith el de los sùcubos. Se suele representar a Pan en forma de hombre en la parte superior del cuerpo, y con figura de macho cabrìo desde la cintura hacia abajo. De Lilith se tienen pocas noticias, pero se cree que es el demonio que pone a prueba, antes de la edad de las pasiones, a aquellos quienes hacen promesa de castidad. El Demonio Lilith. Lilith puede alardear de haber trocado en impùdicos al 97% de los sacerdotes, incapaces de vivir en severo celibato. Sòlo los enfermos y los frìgidos, el 3% que resta, sale sin daño de las acechanzas de Lilith. Sobre estos mal preparados para ser hèroes, logra Lilith muchas victorias. Los màs leales cuelgan los hàbitos al darse cuenta de su flaqueza para resistir la tentaciòn. Los màs astutos fingen y pecan, siendo al mismo tiempo sacerdotes del castìsimo Jesùs y del lujurioso Satanàs. Como en realidad, todos los demonios, sin otra excepciòn que el llamado Verdeleto, Jefe de los eunucos de los serrallos del averno, son incitadores y lujuriosos, en vez de estudiarlos uno a uno (tarea enojosa y larga), referiremos la historia de Magdalena Bavan, tornera del convento de Louviers, de quien se afirma que hizo entrar toda la corte infernal en los cuerpos de las indefensas religiosas. Esta lamentable historia es mucho màs elocuente y mucho màs divertida, que cuanto cuentan los demonòlogos para probarnos las malas artes de que se suelen servir los demonios lujuriosos. Pareciendo sospechosa la conducta de Magdalena Bavan o Bavent, se le sometiò a proceso. Sujeta a un exàmen mèdico, se le encontraron en el demacrado cuerpo 4 cicatrices, que confesò eran la huellas de otras tantas cuchilladas que le habìan dado los demonios. "La màs considerable, ahora copiamos literalmente a Plancy, era la que tenìa en el bajo vientre. Visitàronla igualmente el pecho que acababa de ser curado de una ùlcera. "Sòlo encontraron un pequeño agujero del grandor de la cabeza de un alfiler gordo; El seno blanco, duro y liso, y los pezones pequeños, redondos y encarnados como los de una doncella de quince años, sin sìntoma alguno de mal". "Los comisarios hicieron su relaciòn a la Reina, y el Cardenal Mazarino escribiò al Obispo de Evreux, demostràndole lo satisfecho que estaba de la conducta que habìa observado en este asunto. El obispo exorcizò a Magdalena y descubriò que habìa sido embrujada por Maturino Picard, director del convento, a quien, como habìa muerto, se excomulgò su cadàver, desenterròse y fue arrojado a un muladar. El juez del crimen, Rontier, mandò enseguida conducir a su presencia a Magdalena para interrogarla, y confesò que estando en Ruàn, en casa de una costurera, un màgico la sedujo y la llevò a la reuniòn de brujas, donde celebrò la misa y despuès le diò una camisa que la arrastraba a la liviandad, fuè casada con Dagon, diablo del infierno, cuyo abrazo matrimonial recibiò no sin padecer mucho Maturino Picard, la elevò a la dignidad de princesa de la reuniòn de brujos, cuando hubo prometido embrujar a toda la comunidad, cometiò con èl el crimen de sodomìa sobre el altar del diablo; compuso maleficios sirvièndose de hostias consagradas mezcladas con pelo del morueco de la reuniòn de brujos, en una enfermedad que tuvo; Pìcard la hizo firmar un pacto en un libro màgico; viò parir a cuatro brujas en la reuniòn, cuyos hijos ayudò a degollar y comer; el jueves santo habìa celebrado la cena comièndose un chiquillo, de la noche del jueves al viernes, Picard y Coulè, su vicario, habìan asesinado al santo sacramento traspasando la hostia por medio, y de ella saliò sangre; ademàs confesò haber asistido a la evocaciòn del alma de Picard, que hizo Tomàs Coulè en una granja para confirmar los maleficios de la diòcesis de Evreux". Añadiò a estas deposiciones ante el parlamento de Ruàn, que David, primer director del monasterio, era màgico, y que habìa dado a Picard una cajita llena de hechizos, delegàndole todos sus poderes diabòlicos; que Maturino Picard le tentò el pecho por debajo del jubòn cuando iba a comulgar, y que le dijo: "Ya veràs lo que te acontecerà", y que probò una conmociòn tal, que se viò obligada a salir al jardìn, allì, habièndose sentado bajo un moral, un horrible gato muy negro y muy hediondo, le puso las patas en la espalda, acercò el hocico a su boca, para extraerle la sagrada hostia que no habìa aùn digerido: por fìn, habìa compuesto maleficios con sapos, polvos pestilenciales, etc. Añadiò que Pìcard celebraba la misa de la reuniòn de brujos, sirvièndole de diàcono Boullè, que hacìa la procesiòn, que el diablo, mitad hombre-mitad cabròn, asistìa a estas misas execrables, y que en el altar habìa candelas encendidas pero todas negras. Magdalena Bavàn confesò ademàs que, estando un dìa en la capilla de Louviers. Picard la conociò carnalmente en dicha capilla, cometiendo esta acciòn criminal con abominaciones que horroriza explicar. Durante esta execrable acciòn, un diablo en forma de gato (que la declarante confesò haber sido el mismo que se le apareciò bajo el moral) se presentò, y que el màgico Picard fue conocido ignominiosamente por èl. Nos da verguenza referir tales detalles, pero no se pueden omitir, siendo necesario conocer las nefandas supersticiones de los tiempos antiguos. Magdalena Bavan dice tambièn cohabitado y danzado con Boullè, y añade que algunos demonios en forma de gatos le habìan prodigado sus caricias en la celda; y confiò que, habièndo los màgicos dar cuchilladas sobre la preciosa sangre de Jesucristo, el vino (cambiado en sangre) regò la tierra; que Dios apareciò humanamente, con la santìsima Virgen a sus pies, teniendo un santo a cada lado; que reprendiò este asesinato a los màgicos; a quienes hiriò con su rayo, mientras los dos santos recogìan la preciosa sangre que habìa caìdo por tierra.. "El 12 de Marzo de 1643 Magdalena Bavàn fue condenada a encierro perpetuo en una gruta, y a ayunar a pan y agua tres dias a la semana, por haber vergonzosamente prostituido su cuerpo a los diablos brujos y otros, con cuya còpula se hizo preñada, y por haber conspirado con màgicos y brujos en sus reuniones del sàbado, para desordenar y arruinar todo el monasterio, y perder a las religiosas y a sus almas". Las monjitas pecadoras de Louviers, como las màs de las monjas lujuriosas, merecen ser disculpadas, porque eran presas y juguetes de las malas artes del demonio. El diablo toma frecuentemente la figura de un hombre respetado o querido, pero nada sospechoso. Michelet da como ejemplo a la religiosa de Quesnoy, Juana Pourthierre, mujer entrada en años (45) pero todavìa muy sensible. En un arrebato eròtico declara Juana sus amorosos ardores a su director espiritual. El confesor no le escucha, es un casto a toda prueba, o no le gustan las religiosas descaradas y jamonas. Esto no se ha esclarecido. Sòlo se sabe que, avergonzada Sor Juana de haber descubierto su censurable pasiòn, huye a Falempìn, lugar distante a algunas leguas de Quesnoy. El diablo, que es astuto, comprende la ventaja de su situaciòn, y viendo a la monja "herida de las espinas de venus", toma astuta y sutilmente la figura del desdeñoso confesor ausente. Entra el lujurioso demonio en el convento, y tan bien supo engañar a la encandilada religiosa que, por confesiòn de ella misma, la poseyò en pocas noches nada menos que 434 veces. Como la cifra parecerà exagerada a las que conozcan mal a las monjas y al demonio, se apresura Michelet a dar como garantizadores del càlculo a Masses, autor de "La Crònica del Mundo" (1540) y a los cronistas de Hainat y Vinchat. Nosotros lo creemos sin necesidad de pruebas. ¡Làstima no conocer el nombre del vigoroso demonio, al que quizà fuera ùtil dar el rendido homenaje, que muchos equivocados ofrecen al pervertido Belial!. Gilès de Ràis. Al asqueroso Belial y al cruento Belzebù hacìa sus invocaciones fieras y sus inhumanos homenajes el ogro de la Edad Media, el pederasta satànico y homicida Gilès de Ràis. La emocionante vida de este diabòlico sadista ha sido divulgada ya por los relatos històricos, por la leyenda y por novelas horripilantes. Gilès de Raìs pasò de ferviente devoto a adorador de Satàn. Cuando ve llegar la muerte, menos infame y cruel de lo que sus crìmenes correspondìa, un miedo supersticioso a las penas del infierno le reconcilia con Dios. Este arrepentimiento, tardìo y cobarde que ya nada remediaba, lo exteriorizaba con alardes extremosos, descubridores de la infrenable tendencia, vana y morbosa, a la imponente teatrialidad que mostrò en todos sus actos. Pide y logra de sus jueces que se lo lleve a la hoguera, donde ha de morir quemado, formando parte de el y sus còmplices de una aparatosa procesiòn en la que el pueblo y los clèrigos van a suplicar a Dios el perdòn de los culpables. Muere temblando y murmurando oraciones, y este pànico verboso es suficiente para que el horrendo criminal se convierta en un instante en un cristiano ejemplar, de cuyos huesos hacen preciosas reliquias las mismas madres, viles y supersticiosas, que conocen los detalles de las infamias y la muerte que el condenado ha hecho sufrir a sus propios hijos. Gilès de Ràis y sus despreciables còmplices, Poitòn y Henriet, han confesado sus crìmenes. Para conseguir la ayuda de las potencias infernales, el Mariscal demoniaco ha dado muerte a centenares de niños. Todas las vìctimas han sido antes vergonzosamente mancilladas por los satànicos pederastas. (En sus conjuros diabòlicos solìa invocar Gilès de Ràis a otro demonio, Baròn, del que no constan noticias sobre su jerarquìa diabòlica ni sus infernales mañas, en los tratados de demonologìa, ni en la "Satanologìa" de Schelling ni en el "Diccionario Infernal" de Colìn de Plancy, ni en la curiosa "Pseudomonarchia Daemonum" de Wierio, se hace menciòn de este Baròn (ni en los libros de Fritz Springmeier, N.d.W) que debe ser un demonio muy poderoso y malvado, cuando figuraba en primer tèrmino en todos los conjuros a los que pedìa insistentemente Gilès de Ràis ciencia y potencia para saciar sus criminales instintos). El astròlogo Prelati (quien era homosexual) ha aconsejado estos sacrificios humanos para obligar al demonio, que se mostraba insensible a las frecuentes ofrendas de tòrtolas y palomas. Huysmans ha condenado en su estilo inconfundible el cambio que se operò en el alma del Mariscal al hacerse demoniaco. Lo describe a el y a su sèquito como los seres màs crueles que jamàs hayan caminado sobre la tierra. ¿Cuàntos niños desflorò Gilès antes de degollarlos dentro del infame castillo de Tiffauges?, èl mismo lo ignoraba. De tantas violaciones como habìa consumado y tantos asesinatos como habìa cometido, los textos de aquel tiempo cuentan de 700 a 800 vìctimas, pero este nùmero resulta insuficiente y parece inexacto. Fueron devastadas regiones enteras. El lugarejo de Tiffauges ya no tenìa gente joven. La Suze carecìa de pollada masculina. En Champtocè, todo el fondo de una torre estaba lleno de cadàveres. Un testigo citado en la informaciòn, Guillermo Haylaret, declarò tambièn que un llamado Du Jardin habìa oido decir que en dicho castillo se habìa encontrado una barrica repleta de niños muertos. Hasta en nuestros dias persisten las huellas de aquellos asesinatos. Hace dos años, en Tiffauges, un mèdico descubriò una mazmorra y extrajo de ella montones de cabezas y de huesos. Lo cierto es que Gilès confesò espantosos holocaustos y sus amigos los confirmaron con detalles horripilantes. Al oscurecer, cuando ya sus sentidos eran fosforescentes, irritados por el jugo poderoso de las carnes de venado y abrasados por combustibles brebajes sembrados de especias, Gilès y sus amigos se confinaban en una càmara retirada del castillo. Allì eran adonde se llevaban a los mozalbetes encerrados en las bodegas. Se los desnudaba y se los amordazaba. El Mariscal los iba palpando y los forzaba, cortàndolos luego lentamente con su daga, complacièndose en desmembrarlos poco a poco. Otras veces, les hendìa el pecho y bebìa el ùltimo soplo de sus pulmones. Tambièn les abrìa el vientre y lo olfateaba, ensanchando con su mano la herida para sentarse dentro de ella. Entonces, mientras se frotaba con el barro escapado de las entrañas tibias, volvìa la cabeza y miraba por encima del hombro, a fin de contemplar las supremas convulsiones de los ùltimos espasmos. "El mismo lo dijo, "me producìa màs contento el disfrutar con las torturas, con las làgrimas, con el espanto y con la sangre que cualquier otro placer". Castillo de Tiffauges. Despuès se cansò de los placeres fecales. Un pasaje, todavìa inèdito del proceso, nos entera de que el citado señor se calentaba con mozalbetes y en ocasiones con muchachitas, con los cuales cohabitaba abrièndoles un agujero en el vientre, pues decìa que asì se tomaba màs placer y menos trabajo que hacièndolo de modo natural". Despuès de lo cual les aserraba lentamente la garganta, los despedazaba, y el cadàver, las ropas interiores y los trajes eran arrojados en el brasero del hogar, atascado de leños y de hojas secas. No tardaron en agravarse sus furias. Hasta entonces habìa satisfecho en seres vivos o moribundos la rabia de sus sentidos, pero se cansò de mancillar carnes que palpitaban y se aficionò por los muertos. Artista apasionado, besò con gritos de entusiasmo los miembros bien formados de sus vìctimas. Establecìa concursos de belleza sepulcral, y cuando una de aquellas cabezas cortadas obtenìa el premio, la cogìa por los cabellos y besaba apasionadamente sus labios frìos. El vampirismo le satisfizo durante varios meses. Derramò sus poluciones en niños muertos y aplacò la fiebre de sus deseos en el hielo ensangrentado de las tumbas. Incluso, un dìa en que se hubo agotado su provisiòn de niños, llegò a desventrar a una mujer encinta y violar al feto. Despuès de estos excesos, caìa aniquilado, en horribles sopores, en pesados comas, semejantes a los letargos que agobiaban al sargento Bertrand a continuaciòn de sus violaciones de sepulturas. Pero aunque se pueda admitir que este sueño de plomo fuera una de las fases del estado todavìa mal observado del vampirismo, aunque se pueda creer que el Gilès de Ràis fuese un aberrado del instinto genèsico, un especialista en dolores y asesinatos, hay que confesar que se distingue entre los màs fastuosos criminales y entre los màs delirantes sàdicos por un detalle que parece extrahumano, de tan horrible como es. No bastàndole sus delicias aterradoras, sus fechorias monstruosas, las corroyò con una esencia de pecado rara. No se redujo ya su crueldad a ser la crueldad resuelta y sagaz de la fiera que juguetea con el cuerpo de su vìctima. No fue solamente carnal su ferocidad, pues se agravò, tornàndose espiritual y quiso hacer sufrir al niño en su cuerpo y en su alma. Con una supercherìa de lo màs satànica, estafò a la gratitud, engañò al afecto, robò al amor. Con esto sobrepasò de golpe la infamia del hombre y entrò de lleno en las ùltimas tinieblas del mal. Imaginò lo siguiente: Cuando llevaban a su càmara a uno de aquellos desventurados niños, Briqueville, Prelati y Sillè lo colgaban de un gancho fijo en el muro, y en el momento en que el niño estaba pròximo a morir ahorcado, Gilès ordenaba muy enfadado que lo bajasen, libràndolo de la cuerda. Entonces sentaba con precauciòn al pequeñuelo en sus rodillas, le reanimaba, le acariciaba, le mecìa, secaba sus làgrimas y le decìa, mostràndole a sus còmplices: "Esos hombres son malos, pero ya ves como me obedecen. No tengas miedo, que yo te salvarè la vida y te devolverè a tu madre. Y en tanto que el niño, loco de alegrìa, le besaba y le amaba en aquel momento, el le hacìa dulcemente una insiciòn por detràs del cuello, le ponìa "lànguido" segùn una expresiòn suya, y cuando la cabeza del muchacho, un poco separada del tronco, saludaba hacia adelante entre olas de sangre, el cogìa con brusquedad el cuerpo, le daba vuelta y lo violaba rugiendo. Despuès de estos abominables juegos, pudo creer que el arte de la carniceria habìa exprimido entre sus manos la ùltima serosidad, habìa segregado su ùltimo pus, y en un momento de orgullo, dijo al grupo de sus paràsitos, "¡no hay sobre el planeta nadie que ose hacer lo que yo!". Pero aunque el màs allà del Bien y el allà lejos del Amor son accesibles a ciertas almas, el màs allà del Mal no se alcanza nunca. Harto de estupros y de asesinatos, el Mariscal no podìa, sin embargo, llegar màs lejos en este sentido. Por mucho que soñara en violaciones ùnicas, en torturas màs estudiosas y lentas, todo lo habìa hecho. Los lìmites de la imaginaciòn humana tocaban a su fin. Hasta los habìa transpuesto diabòlicamente. Jadeaba insaciable ante el vacìo; podìa comprobar el axioma con que los demonògrafos afirman que el Maligno engaña a todas las gentes que se dan o quieren entregarse a èl. No pudiendo descender màs, quiso volver sobre sus pasos; pero entonces cayò el remordimiento sobre èl. Le agarrò y le atenazò sin tregua. Viviò noches expiadoras, asediado por fantasmas, aullando a la muerte como una bestia. Se le encontrò corriendo por los lugares solitarios del castillo. Lloraba, se ponìa de rodillas, juraba a Dios que harìa penitencia, prometìa crear fundaciones piadosas, instituyò en Macheocul una colegiata de los Santos Inocentes. Hablaba de encerrarse en un claustro, de ir a Jerusalèn mendigando su pan. Pero en este espìritu tornadizo y exaltado las ideas se superponìan, pasaban, se deslizaban unas sobre otras, y las que aparecìan dejaban aùn su sombra de las que llegaban a continuaciòn. Bruscamente, sin dejar de llorar de angustia, se precipita en nuevos libertinajes, delira con tales rabias, se abalanza sobre el niño que le llevan, le agujerea las pupilas, revuelve con sus dedos la leche sanguinolienta de los ojos y luego le golpea la cabeza con un bastòn de espinos hasta que los sesos saltan del cràneo. Y cuando brota la sangre y la pasta del cerebro, le salpica, rechina los dientes y rìe. Al igual de una bestia acorralada, huye a los bosques, mientras sus afiliados friegan el suelo y se desembarazan del cadàver y su ropa. No callemos, pero si en ello andaba el demonio, que es tema de nuestro estudio, que la muerte del acobardado criminal diò lugar a una leyenda para explotar un milagro. Una carmelita hizo correr la patraña de que el Mariscal Gilès de Ràis no fue ni tocado por el fuego. Las llamas le respetaron porque el precavido reo habìa tenido la precauciòn de ir al suplicio llevando bien atado a un brazo un pedacito de la verdadera cruz en que muriò Jesucristo. "Esta reliquia maravillosa, decìa el astuto fraile, se guarda actualmente en el convento del Carmen, donde ha hecho varios milagros". La burda conseja hizo su efecto. Durante un siglo fue muy reverenciada la reliquia, en el convento del carmelita mendaz. Acudìan sobre todo con sus angustias y sus ofrendas las mujeres que estaban a punto de dar a luz. Las futuras madres solicitaban un buen parto por mediaciòn del perverso que habìa inmolado centenares de inocentes criaturas. El pueblo, crèdulo, viò para provecho de las codiciosas carmelitas, un pecador arrepentido y glorioso en el pederasta infame y satànico. Posiblemente, el desconocido y perverso diablo Baròn ayudò una vez màs a su constante devoto, el Mariscal Gilès de Ràis, tomando con demoniaca falacia hàbito de carmelita. Sòlo un espìritu malo pudo inventar la sacrìlega leyenda. El inquisidor de Lorena, Nicolàs Remy, estudiò cuidadosamente el problema de las brujas con sus cohabitaciones con el demonio, interrogàndolas con todo detalle, y averiguò que casi siempre estos ayuntamientos diabòlicos eran extremadamente dolorosos. Contradicen estas manifestaciones las de otras brujas que guardan buenos recuerdos de sus cohabitaciones con ìncubos. Isabel Gowdie, bruja escocesa, manifestò ante los jueces que la interrogaron, "las mujeres jòvenes y lascivas gozan màs con el diablo que con sus maridos. Es màs vigoroso y màs hàbil que el hombre màs lujurioso. ¡No cabe comparaciòn entre el hombre y un diablo!. El buen recuerdo que guarda Isabel de sus cohabitaciones causa extrañeza cuando se lee la descripciòn que hizo a los jueces del ìncubo que la cabalgaba: "Un hombre grande, negro, velludo; todo su cuerpo era frìo, y cuando me poseìa sentìa dentro de mi su miembro yerto como si recibiera un chorro de agua de pozo. Tenìa los pies de macho cabrìo, y en ciertos momentos levantaba la cola para que otras brujas le besaran en la parte que dejaba al descubierto". En los documentos que se conservan en los procesos por hechiceria, abundan las declaraciones de mujeres que declaran que en sus ayuntamientos carnales con el demonio encontraban màs tormento que placer. Una bruja muy lasciva, declara que el diablo tenìa un miembro largo, àspero y puntiagudo, con escamas que se levantaban al salir y le destrozaban la vagina. (El juez Boquet, gran exterminador de hechiceros, dice en relaciòn que hizo de su depurada misiòn, que coincidìan las brujas al afirmar que el miembro copulador de Satàn es frìo, duro, sumamente delgado y muy corto. No coincide esta antoma genito-diabòlica con las afrimaciones de Lancre, quien asegura haber oido a las brujas que el miembro era largo y sinuoso, una parte de metal y otra de materia blanda. Hay testimonios de brujas que declararon haber sido mancilladas por diablos en el conducto adecuado y el orificio pròximo). La hipòtesis adquiere mayor valor si se ha leido el largo estudio que al tratar del simbolismo eròtico ha hecho Ellis de la grosera perversiòn denominada bestialidad. Extractaremos sus principales declaraciones: "Las creencias y costumbres de los pueblos primitivos asì como sus costumbres y sus leyendas, nos presentan una comunidad del hombre con los animales, totalmente extraña a cuanto conocemos los civilizados. Los hombres pueden convertirse en animales y los animales en hombres; los animales y los hombres pueden comunicarse entre si y vivir en un pie de igualdad; los animales pueden ser antepasados de tribus urbanas: los ìdolos sagrados son casi siempre animales. No puede haber verguenza ni degradaciòn en el concepto de relaciòn sexual de seres humanos ni animales, porque en las concepciones primitivas los animales no son seres interiores separados del hombre por una enorme distancia. Son algo asì como hombres disfrazados, y desde algunos puntos de vista, poseen facultades que les hacen superiores a los hombres. Esto se reconoce en los juegos, fiestas y danzas religiosas, tan comunes en los pueblos primitivos y en los cuales se ostentan disfraces de animales. Si los hombres emulan y admiran las cualidades de los animales y se enorgullecen creyendo que descienden de ellos, no es sorprendente que en ocasiones no vean nada deprimente en la relaciòn sexual con ellos". Un resto significativo de las concepciones primitivas acerca del particular puede hallarse tal vez en los ritos religiosos con la cabra sagrada de Mendes, que describe Herodoto. Despuès de relatar como adoraban los mendecios a la cabra y màs especialmente al macho cabrìo, añade: "Era universalmente notorio que en este paìs un macho cabrìo tenìa comunicaciòn indecente y pùblica con una mujer". El macho cabrìo ha sido siempre un simbolo de lujuria. En los tiempos medios iba asociado al demonio, por ser una de las formas que èste tomaba con mayor frecuencia. Buena prueba de la relaciòn religioso-sexual entre los humanos y los animales es que las brujas confesasen constantemente que habìan tenido relaciones con el demonio en forma de animal, frecuentemente en forma de macho cabrìo o de perro. Las figuras de seres humanos y de animales copulando que aparecen esculpidas en los templos de la India, indican tambien el significado religioso que ofrece a veces este fenòmeno. En la actualidad no es la bestialidad vicio tan raro como pudiera creerse, especialmente en los campos y en las aldeas incultas. Para el campesino, que exige muy poco de la mujer, la diferencia entre un animal y un ser humano no es muy grande, desde este punto de vista, - "Mi mujer estaba muy lejos - decìa al juez un campesino - por eso me unì con la cerda". Es ciertamente una explicaciòn que, para un campesino, ignorante de los conceptos teològicos y jurìdicos, debe ser a veces natural y suficiente. Rosse cita, varios casos de bestialidad en los que mujeres pertenecientes a distinguidas familias, copulaban con perros y monos. El màs notable, por tratarse de una soltera culta y rica, es el de una joven de Washington, que fue sorprendida cohabitando con un gran mastìn inglès, el cual, en sus esfuerzos por soltarse, produjo tan graves lesiones a la mujer, que le ocasionaron la muerte en menos de media hora; tan grande fue la hemorragia. El doctor Kieman, de Chicago, da autoridad a las declaraciones de Rosse, citando numerosos casos en que ha tenido que intervenir, como mèdico, para remediar desgarros y otras dolencias causados en los genitales de mujeres que tuvieron un momento de excitaciòn sexual en el mal deseo de copular con perros, monos y aùn con borricos. Afirma kiernan que la bestialidad que su experiencia profesional le autoriza a asegurar que la bestialidad es una perversiòn màs extendida en las grandes ciudades de lo que se cree. Estas afirmaciones las apoya y glosa Havelock Ellis, diciendo que los animales domèsticos son, naturalmente los que màs frecuente se usan, y pocos han sido los exceptuados, en el caso de que alguno lo haya sido. La cerda es uno de los animales de los cuales se ha abusado con màs frecuencia. De continuo se sabe de casos en los que figuran yeguas, vacas, cabras y ovejas, aplacadoras de los deseos brutales de los hombres lascivos. Las mujeres muestran preferencia por los perros, pero no es raro que adiestren en pràcticas vergonzosas a los gatos, a los lechones y a los conejos. Los chinos suelen practicar la bestialidad con las gallinas, los pavos y los gansos. La pena con la que en la antiguedad se penaba este delito, era la hoguera, pues se creia que esta pràctica estaba inspirada por el demonio, sin embargo, el que las penas se fuesen reduciendo a los llamados penitenciales dan cuenta de la frecuencia con que este crimen se efectuaba. A los obispos, sacerdotes y seglares que cometìan el crimen de bestialidad, se les daban diez años de penitencia. La pena, cuya benignidad prueba la frecuencia del delito, se reducìa a la mitad si el culpable era soltero o viudo. Por lo que se refiere a las alucinaciones de caràcter sexual de los histèricos, donde se puede encontrar una explicaciòn juiciosa de las leyendas sobre ìncubos y sùcubos, conviene recordar cuanto se ha escrito modernamente sobre la tendencia de los fenòmenos de excitaciòn eròtica del sueño a manifestarse con tal energia que penetra en la vida real y ejerce su influencia sobre la acciòn y la emociòn consciente. Piltè cuenta en su Lecòn Cliniques Sur e Hysterie (vol.II) del caso de una joven histèrica de una de sus salas que al principio mostrò simpatìa y gratitud al practicante que la atendìa, para cambiar luego su actitud hasta llegar a acusarle de que entraba por la noche por la ventana para cohabitar con ella tres o cuatro veces por la fuerza, hasta dejarla rendida. Un caso muy interesante es el citado por Ellis, de una joven muy inteligente, pero extremadamente neuròtica, que le hizo por escrito esta detallada confidencia: "Durante ocho años, luchè para dominar mi apasionada naturaleza, y a punto estaba de lograrlo, cuando el otoño pasado me sucediò una cosa muy extraña. Una noche, estando en la cama, sentì una influencia tan poderosa que me pareciò que conmigo estaba un hombre. Quedè de momento adonadada de verguenza y de temor. Recuerdo que estaba de espaldas, que fuì feliz y que me maravillè cuando se desvaneciò el hechizo. La influencia, segura estaba de ello, procedìa de un sacerdote en quien confiaba y a quien admiraba màs que a nadie en el mundo. Jamàs habìa pensado en ganar su amor porque le consideraba muy superior a mi. Pero era èl, y he sentido su contacto y su influencia muchas veces, y algunas veces de dìa. Despuès de recibir su cariñosa visita, me quedo profundamente dormida y no despierto hasta bien entrado el dia. Cuando despierto me encuentro animada y contenta. Me doy cuenta, con inefable alegrìa, que soy amada en debida forma. Sòlo me entristezco cuando pienso si serè vìctima de una perturbaciòn nerviosa". Esta engañosa sensaciòn de realidad, frecuente en los sueños de las histèricas, se advierte con igual fuerza y con similares caracterìsticas en los embrujados, que aseguraban haber tenido torpes ayuntamientos con los diablos, y en los ascetas muy atormentados o celestialmente favorecidos por fantàsticas visiones. En el "Tesoro del lago de Somiedo" refiere Roso de Luna esta antiquìsima leyenda asturiana: "Èrase el padre Adulfo, un joven ermitaño que moraba en el estrecho tronco de un àrbol, y tenìa fama de santo en el paìs por sus austeridades. Cierta noche en que regresaba de encender la làmpara del pròximo santuario, hallò un mancebo ricamente vestido y a una bellìsima jòven. -Padre mìo, le dijo el mancebo, vos que sòis el amparo de los huèrfanos, socorred a esta hermosa virgen, hermana mìa, a quien os entrego para que la suministrèis el bautismo y la instruyàis en vuestra religiòn, pues yo parto para la guerra. Y, dicho esto, montò en su caballo negro y, salvando precipicios, torrentes y peñascos, desapareciò. No hay que decir sino que el jòven era Satanàs en persona, y su fingida hermana una diablesa o sùcubo, que aquèl dejàse al lado del Padre Adulfo para tentarle. Dios habìa permitido la tentaciòn en castigo de la vanidad del ermitaño, que se tenìa por fuerte contra las infernales acechanzas. El padre, al lado de la hermosa, olvidò todas sus virtudes pronto; abandonò su sayal y su ermita para irse con su manceba a un roquero castillo, donde entrambos siguieron màs y màs encenegados en el vicio y, como fruto de tales amores, naciò luego un perverso ìncubo que llegò a ser un terrible guerrero contra la cruz. Cierta noche en que Adulfo tenìa un banquete en su palacio, su hijo, que estaba privado por el vino, quiso asestar una estocada a un caballero a quien odiaba, pero equivocàndose, diò muerte a su propio padre. Un rayo cayò en aquel instante en el castillo, que se desplomò sobre todos, llevàndoselos al infierno. El propio Roso de Luna, bien predispuesto, por sus ideas y estudios, a creer en lo maravilloso y fantàstico, estuvo a punto, segùn su propia confesiòn, de caer preso en las redes de una diablesa que el llama Xana, y a las que otros, màs enterados, daban un nombre ofensivo, de igual valor ortogràfico, por constar tambièn de cuatro letras. La escena de seducciòn se desarrolla en Asturias; en la històrica Avilès, regiòn propicia para falacias de encantamiento y brujeria. Daremos muy abreviado el relato, que ocupa en el interesante libro de Roso no menos de quince pàginas de gran formato. El espìritu diabòlico se presenta, como en todas las leyendas de sùcubos lujuriosos, personificado en una hermosa mujer. Oigamos al propio Roso de Luna, hombre trabajado por la vida y de temperamento frìo nada propenso a la exaltaciòn eròtica: "A poco de haberme sentado (a la mesa del hotel), reparè en una mujer, solitaria tambièn, y a la que, no sòlo no era, Como el milagro de la tìa Andrea, que es de Avilès, y, sin embargo es fea. Que dijo el pìcaro de Don Ramòn de Campoamor, sino que me pareciò tan maravillosamente hermosa como ninguna de las hijas de Eva que tenìa vistas en mi vida; una verdadera ondina y digo poco, ante la que habrìan palidecido los màs perfectos tipos de belleza de un concurso, con su arrogante estatura, su cara de xana y su traje primoroso de seda verde-hiedra, de adornos negros, reflejos metàlicos y crujiente frou-frou, que los franceses dicen. Apenas tuve tiempo, sin embargo, de admirar, como habrìa deseado, sus indescriptibles perfecciones, pues que ella, hacièndome un respetuoso saludo, de exquisito sabor oriental o morisco, en el que se evidenciase màs aùn a mis ojos su aire principesco de odalisca, saliò del comedor momentos despuès de yo haber en ella reparado. Ruego al lector en que se fije en que la emociòn era sincera, y aùn se advierte en el relato, en que la perturbaciòn del espìritu se manifiesta en la perturbaciòn del estilo, que adquiere una irrefrenada y disculpable tendencia a la incorrecciòn gramatical. - Es una señora bien rara, me dijo al oìdo el camarero. - Ha llegado no sè de donde esta misma tarde, sola y arrogante como la vèis. Aunque su tipo es bien astur, hay algo en ella y su porte que desconcierta al màs pintado. -¿Porquè decìs eso?, interroguè, lleno de curiosidad. - Porque, aunque se ha sentado en el comedor un momento, con gran sorpresa mìa, y màs aùn de mi amo, no ha probado plato alguno. ¡Solamente un vaso de agua con azùcar!, -dijo espantado, el camarero, acostumbrado sin duda, a los estragos de tantos otros comensales de buen apetito. - Eso nada tiene de extraño, si bien se mira, observè, acaso ha comido antes y... - Bueno, pero es que llueve sobre mojado, porque a pesar de toda su muchìsima elegancia y su automòvil, trae por todo equipaje una cestilla de palma, de tamaño como un libro grande de misa, y una sombrilla, y eso, en una señora de estos tiempos que corren es una cosa increible. Si no lo hubiese visto... Pared por medio de usted, tiene sus habitaciones -terminò el camarero santiguàndose-; yo no sè que pensar de su nacionalidad, no es portuguesa, ni francesa, ni inglesa, ni alemana, yo conozco muy bien todos esos tipos. Ademàs, no tiene un adorno inùtil en su traje de seda, ni viene peinada a la moda, ni siquiera usa tacòn alto, como las demàs mujeres del dìa. Le aseguro que nunca màs guapa la vièse y que sòlo una verdadera xana de una fuente...¡Dios me libre!, amèn. No necesitaba tanto el fascinado Roso de Luna para pasar una buena parte de la noche, intrigado, pensando en la misteriosa viajera, de cuya càmara se desprendìa, para mayor inquietud del desvelado vecino, un perfume embriagador, de azahar o de narddo, màs intenso aùn que el que se observa en los naranjales de los càrmenes sevillanos en las tibias noches de primavera y sin que nada tuviera que ver con el aroma de los segados prados avilesinos. Pero sus cuarenta años y su estado civil frenaban, segùn su propia confesiòn, su mal deseo, y jamàs se hubiera determinado a hablar a la misteriosa dama si ella no le hubiese facilitado el camino, brindàndole sin rodeos, cosa propia de diablesas tentadoras, un asiento en su automòvil para ir de paseo a Grado. Hacemos gracia al lector de los cumplidos y excusas cambiados entre la dama y el caballero sobrecogido y asustadizo. Lo que importa saber es que la diablesa y el teòsofo parten en el automòvil y empieza la tentaciòn con estricta sujeciòn a las pràcticas diabòlicas. Como de costumbre, la diablesa, (ya fuera necio e inùtil callar que era un temible sùcubo) empieza por halagar los gustos y las creencias del pobre Roso, a quien conoce como ocultista. Hacièndose la ignorante, ruega la fingida dama a su embelesado acompañante, que le aclare algunas dudas que le ha sugerido la lectura de un libro del que le hace entrega, y cuyo tìtulo es casi una prohibiciòn para que lo solicite, de prisa y de viva voz, un tartamudo. Ahì va la letra: "El Dosamantìsmo es la Religiòn Cientìfica, en Oposiciòn al Ocultismo Semita, que es una Liga de Internacional Anarquismo, osea, la Sìntesis Religioso-Cientìfica del Maestro Jesùs Ceballos Dosamantes". A Roso no le asusta el largo tìtulo y pide permiso a la diablesa para dar un vistazo a la lectura. Pero la dama, que desea ganar tiempo, sòlo le deja leer la sìntesis "dosamantìstica", que es como sigue: I. La evoluciòn de la Materia increada, la cual es primordialmente èter. II. Coexistiendo con ella estaba el arquetipo fundamental, el Ente Eterno, constituyendo un nùcleo sexuado y polarizado con su Eternal Esposa, que es la Isis en la antiguedad egipcia, o en nuestros dìas el espìritu. III. La polaridad sexual es universal en el Àtomo y en el Cosmos, completàndose siempre consigo mismo y constituyendo por ende la Suprema Unidad Psìquica Fundamental que nos hace dioses por la polarizaciòn que supone la conjunciòn contrapuesta del sexo y que... Discurriendo a la ligera, puede parecer el tema poco adecuado para entablar, con propòsito pecaminoso, un diàlogo de amor, pero ya hemos dicho que el sùcubo, al que seguìa tomando el càndido Roso por una mujer de carne y hueso y bellìsima, estaba bien enterado de que era aquel buen pretexto para interesar al castìsimo teòsofo que ya empezaba a tentar. Modestamente se excusa Roso de poder tratar tema tan trascendental, pues solo sabe, por los libros de su ùnica maestra, la señora Blavatsky, que la clave sexual es la màs inferior que las 7 del Misterio, y que como tal fuè conocida por Hebreos, Egipcios y Sufìs, a diferencia de los Maestros arios de la Logia Blanca, que las conocen las siete". La diablesa dice, insinuadora y pìcara, que ella sabe todos los misterios de la clave sexual, y anhelosa de probarlo, invita a su acompañante a tomar un refrigerio junto a una fuente umbrosa, discretamente alejada de la frecuentada carretera. El breve trànsito del automòvil merece ser transcrito por menudo, porque es la prueba de que la encantadora diablesa era ya dueña en absoluto del espìritu y del cuerpo del inexperto teòsofo. Oigàmosle divagar con verbosidad ponderativa de enamorado: "Sacò entonces del vehìculo la hermosa una aèrea cestita de palma, y con ella en una mano y una coquetona sombrilla en la otra, descendiò de un salto gentil sin tocar la mano que yo le ofrecìa, y abriò la sombrilla que a contrasol nimbraba en rojo complementario el blanco nacarado de su cara, el verde hiedra y los negros adornos de su vestido, y con un paso menudito, que subrayaban las ondulaciones cadenciosas de su cuerpo de bayadera, al compàs del crujir de su sederìa, caminò delante de mì, como un hada, hasta el pradecillo entoldado de junto a la fresca fuente. Aunque mujer y màs que mujer, en todas sus prendas inenarrables, parecìa una xana, ahì junto al cristal de la fuente rumorosa". "Aquel prodigio de mujer, que tenìa delante superando el retrato del poeta, en proporciòn de mil a uno, me despertò pronto de mi muda admiraciòn sacando una torta extraña del canastillo, y ponièndola sobre el tapiz florido, la partiò con sus manitas de un modo misterioso, es a saber, al modo de como siempre se partiò el pan en las Asturias, pues cortò primero un tercio en sentido de la cuerda del cìrculo, tercio que puso sobre la peña como en homenaje a los espìritus de la Naturaleza que nos rodeaba con sus encantos; despuès los otros dos tercios los partiò perpendicularmente alargàndome el uno y quedàndose con el otro. Una divisiòn, en fin, algo al modo de la del sacerdote con la hostia y que venìa a ser algo asì como la señal de la tau sobre la torta. He copiado todo el pàrrafo porque como se verà màs adelante, esta pan tenìa miga, es decir que no fue cosa de broma este refrigerio. Ya habìa para escamarse con el prodigioso efecto que le produjo al galàn aquella torta riquìsima, que escribe Roso de Luna, parecìa amasada con gotas del propio elixir de vida, pues que sentìa al poco de comerla, una diafanidad gallarda en mi mente y un vigor desconocido en mi corazòn, que irradiaba a lo largo de todo mi sistema nervioso, dàndome una juventud jamàs sentida ni aùn en mis años màs floridos, sobre todo que hubo hechado asì no sè que gotas verdes en un vaso con agua, y dàndome a beber despuès que ella hubo bebido. A esta prueba de amorosa confianza sigue un comprometedor cambio de anillos, hecho a propuesta del sùcubo, con gran contento del ya encandilado teòsofo. Justo es decir que en el cambio quedò aventajado Roso, quien diò un pequeño anillo de oro en forma de dragòn, para recibir un "grueso anillo de oro, en el que brillaban muy juntitos como dos enamorados, una esmeralda y un rubì cobijados por un gran diamante". El negocio es evidente, pero no se ha de reprender la usura, porque como ya hemos dicho, es la generosa dama la que exige el trueco dicièndo para mejor obligarle la frase sacramental de las hadas: ¡Dame tu pobreza y toma mi riqueza!, ¿vacilàis perverso?, pregunta el sùcubo, que, como todos los personajes de Roso, tiene la ridìcula costumbre de usar el arcaico vos. ¡Vacilar, yo!, escribe Roso, que algo entiende de sortijas, - a vuestro lado no vacilarìa ante la muerte misma, y ya desatado dije; "señora, diosa o lo que seàis, ¡no se si amaòs como a mortal o si veneràos cual celeste ninfa!...Si hay xanas en las fuentes, sin duda tu lo eres de esta, y no sè ni quiero saber, si para desgracia o fortuna mìa. ¡Hablad pues, decid cuanto gustèis, que todo en vuestros labios me sabrà a delicias!. Pero el sùcubo tiene su plan bien trazado, y no fiàndose mucho de aquel arrebato, que a ella le sabe a trasuntos de libros viejos de caballerìa andante, insiste en su manifestado propòsito de perorar largamente sobre la clave del sexo "porque sin tales aditamentos de convicciòn trascendente ella no podrìa amar; no ha amado a nadie, porque nadie le ha sabido resolver el dosamantìsico enigma". No era seguramente el pintoresco lugar, sitio adecuado para la erudita discusiòn que iba a empezar, y a propuesta de la dama, volvieron al automòvil. Lo que dijo la diablesa es demasiado erudito y excesivamente largo para copiarlo a la letra, dado en extracto, perderìa todo su valor de conferencia acadèmica. Quien guste de estas lucubraciones tan doctas, dèse el placer de leerlas en las tres compactas pàginas (de la 337 a la 339) que emplea Roso para la puntual transcripciòn del endiablado discurso. Yo darè solo unas lineas, no tanto para justificar el salto que doy en la narraciòn, sino para ofrecer una muestra de como hablan los traviesos sùcubos cuando desean enardecer a un teòsofo. Copio al azar: "La teorìa dosamàntica de las almas gemelas, que yo deduzco en todo el universo, mire donde mire, constituirà la apetecida clave. El anfiaster celular serìa lo que en la flor el estambre y el pistilo, iones y electrones, metaloides y metales, alcàlis y àcidos, hidrògenos y oxìdricos conjugables en la quìmica.." ¿Para què seguir?, lo que aqui importa saber es que, de pronto callò la dama, y rendida por el prolongado esfuerzo, o recurriendo, vulgar, a una gastada arteria femenina, se desmayò sobre el hombro del pobre Roso. Ahora que llega la tentaciòn a su periodo verdaderamente diabòlico, hay que copiar in extenso: "Yo no sabìa ya ni si soñaba ni si vivìa, pues emociòn como aquella persona alguna la ha sentido en este mundo. Ignoraba donde estaba o lo que hacìa, ni quien yo era, ¡sòlo sabìa que aquel perfume de azahar, de jardìn, de nardo, de paraìso, me habìa enloquecido, y que el atomòvil, loco ya, como yo tambièn, parecìa llevarnos a entrambos con velocidad infinita por una carretera de los cielos, sin rumbo ni fin conocidos, eterno cual el rodar de un astro; dulce en su balanceo, como cantar de xana; feliz en su rumbo sin rumbo, cual la màs prodigiosa ilusiòn de liberaciòn y armonìa... y que al recibir en mis brazos aquel peso ingràvido que tenìa el contraste del frìo y el fuego, la luz y las tinieblas y todos los demàs contrarios, me jugaba definitivamente, a aquella sola carta, todos mis ulteriores destinos. "Al fin parò el automòvil en su loco delirio de velocidad ultrafìsica, al par que anochecìa, frente a un boscaje extraño, como de algas o lianas y rocas, no sabrìa yo decir si terrestres o acuàticas, alzando un palacio vistoso, contra la pendiente de una oscura montaña, todavìa no alumbrado por la menguante luna. Palacio, sin duda, hermosìsimo, como su dueña, palacio transparente, al par que opaco. En suma, un palacio que era al mismo tiempo roca y no roca, edificio y no edificio, pero en el cual me vi extravagantemente instalado, por sirvientas no menos chocantes, aunque si menos bellas que su dueña, en una hermosa pieza que era un gabinete con columnas, y detràs un lecho suntuosìsimo como para el mejor de los prìncipes de las mil y una noches. Por pronto me quise hacer cargo de la escena, ya ellas, las sirvientas ninfas, habìan introducido en el palacio a su dueña, a punto de recobrar el sentido, y de allì a poco, la màs hermosa se me acercò para decirme que la señora habìa vuelto en sì de su desmayo, y que la enviaba para decirme de su parte que tuviese a bien permitirla el tomar un descanso de dos horas, a lo sumo, para que luego la pudiera yo acompañar a cenar, y que aceptase, ademàs, su sencilla hospitalidad por aquella noche, vista la hora y la distancia a que se hallaba el poblado vecino. "Yo respondì, como buen caballero andante, dispuesto a llevar hasta el fin la aventura, que aceptaba reconocidìsimo tamaños honores y que sòlo aguardaba sus òrdenes". Aquellas dos horas de espera fueron la salvaciòn del fascinado Roso de Luna. En un hombre de 40 años dedicados a descifrar sin descanso los complicados enigmas del ocultismo, los arrebatos eròticos son de corta duraciòn. El sùcubo olvidò esto, cosa inexplicable en un diablo, y perdiò en unos minutos su habilidosa labor de varias horas. El fastidio de la espera fue para Roso como una ducha aplacadora de su lujuria. Y con las potencias apagadas, vuelto a su normal frigidez de ocultista y de estudioso, fue recordando con juicio mil cosas trascendentales que nunca debiò olvidar. Tendido en una perezosa, sacò una pipa que le habìa dado un gnomo, de que habla en otro capìtulo, y fumò con ansia un tabaco incomparable que de otro planeta parecìa venido. El efecto fue asombroso: "Mi mente, al punto, adquiriò pasmosa lucidez astral, pareja, y con eso està dicho todo, del amoroso ardimiento de mi corazòn, por vez primera sentì tremolar mi espìritu sobre entre ambos rivales de corazòn y cabeza, cual severo juez que va a fallar el màs ardùo de los pleitos. Yo, pues, chupaba...chupaba... mientras se destrozaba todo mi ser. Al acabarse el tabaco parecìa como si el ambiente se me oscurecìa, y que caìa fatalmente en los brazos de esa mujer, de aquella xana, de aquella diosa, que en ellos, hasta ahogarme me apretaba.. Màs lejos veìa a mi fiel esposa, llorosa y moribunda, a mi hijo abandonado, cayendo veloz por la pendiente del vicio que lleva hasta el hospital y hasta la càrcel, y a mi hija, no sè como. Por evitar menos riesgos y de menor gravedad huyò el pùdico Josè de la lùbrica mujer de Putifar. Roso de Luna da un grito de horror que debiò de conmover aquel encantado palacio hasta sus cimientos, y sin titubear salva de un salto una balaustrada, atraviesa un bellìsimo jardìn y corre como enloquecido sin atreverse a volver la cabeza. La meta de aquella carrera, que durò màs de una hora, fue la hospitalaria Grado, donde encontrò el fugitivo una fonda acogedora. A la luz del nuevo dia quiere Roso reconocer los lugares y el palacio donde han estado a punto de malograrse de mal modo y para siempre su honesta vida y el porvenir de los suyos. Trabajo y curiosidad inùtiles. El misterioso palacio ya no existìa. Por causas que no tendrìan explicaciòn, a no tratarse de maleficios y diablerìas, en el pradezuelo donde se comiò una parte de la afrodisiaca torta, encontrò Roso la pipa, a la que debìa su salvaciòn, y que, en el explicable azoramiento de la huìda, dejò abandonada en el desvanecido palacio, con la misma indiferencia conque el bìblico Josè dejò la capa en la càmara de la desdeñada esposa de Putifar. La desapariciòn del palacio y el hallazgo de la pipa salvadora en la fuente, acabaron de persuadir a Roso de Luna de que la dama del vestido verde-hiedra, era cuando menos una peligrosa ondina-sìlfide, que sòlo esperaba ya la salida de la menguante luna para precipitar en la màs segura de las perdiciones el cuerpo y el alma del confiado teòsofo. Necesitado de un consejo y un consuelo corriò el cuitado a buscar ambas medicinas a la casona de un amigo, el teòsofo Miranda. Hizo al amigo consejero su confesiòn general. Las palabras de Miranda fueron juiciosas y graves: - Habèis ido demasiado lejos. No dudo que el feliz recuerdo de vuestros deberes, percibido bajo los efluvios narcòticos de la cannabis ìndica o hachìs, que contenìa por fortuna, sin duda, el tabaco del Gnomo, os haya sido inspirado por ellos, por nuestros augustos protectores invisibles...Pero notad bien, sin embargo, que habèis cometido un sacrilegio, un enormìsimo pecado ocultista, en el que tambièn zozbrase a las puertas mismas de la iniciaciòn, multitud de hermanos nuestros: teòsofos, espiritistas, mentalistas y artistas, en fin, de todo gènero, ¡ay!, de los que estuviesen ya a punto de caer en la octava esfera o ciudad de Dite, se refiere aquella incomprendida inscripciòn de la iglesia templaril de junto al Eresma segoviano que reza: "A los hermanos extraviados, como a los mismos tambièn se refiere esta otra sentencia ocultista que trae Blavatsky en Isis sin Velo, copiàndola de los preceptos Màgicos y Filòsoficos de Psellus: "No desciendas, porque bajo la tierra hay un precipicio, al cual conducen siete peldaños de sucesiva caìda, y al pie de los cuales se alza pavoroso el trono de la terrible fatalidad". Estos misterios de la càbala son cosas demasiado serias y peligrosas para ser tratadas en burla. Verbum sat sapientli, y nada màs cierto que el que la magia blanca difiere muy poco de la negra o hechiceria, excepto en los efectos o resultados, consistiendo toda su disparidad en si la intenciòn es buena o mala. Muchas, en efecto, de las reglas y condiciones preliminares para entrar en sociedades de adeptos, ya sean del Sendero de la Derecha o de la Izquierda, son tambièn idènticas en tales cosas. Por eso, dice Gabalis al autor: "Los sabios jamàs os admitiràn en su sociedad si antes no renunciàis a toda relaciòn sexual con las mujeres". Esta es condiciòn "sine quea non" para los ocultistas pràcticos, ya sean rosacruces europeos o yogis asiàticos, pero lo es tambièn, desgraciadamente, para los dupas y sadùs del Butàn y de la India: para los vadùs y nagales de Nueva Orlèans y de Mèxico, pues que todos estos tienen la terrible clàusula adicional de que han de mantener relaciones sexuales con djins, elementales, daimones o llàmeseles como se quiera, ìncubos o sùcubos, es decir, varones o hembras segùn el sexo...¿Sabèis por ventura, lo que significa ese conversar juntos y amorosos que habèis tenido sobre las almas gemelas; ese cambio de anillos, ese beber en la misma copa de la ilusiòn un falsificado licor Sousa y sobre todo, ese comer juntos de la torta nefasta en forma de tau partida por las blancas manos de una supuesta ondina, ondina que no es sino una mujer real y efectiva, al estilo de las Kundri y las Kalayoni màgicas: una hechicera que os querìa perder, en suma?. A la respuesta negativa del aterrorizado Roso de Luna, sigue esta tremenda declaraciòn de Miranda: Pues, sencillamente significa que os habèis desposado con ella, segùn la forma màs primitiva del sacramento matrimonial, como podèis ver en el Còdigo del Manù, la cèlebre Confarreacio romana o comida en comùn de la torta, anterior a las otras formas vulgares de la coemptio o compta, y el usus...y que sòis, por consecuencia ante la ley, si no rompèis enseguida ese lazo, ¡el màs perfecto de los bìgamos!. ¡Horror!, exclama Roso de Luna, y el lector comprenderà que es lo màs sencillo y màs honesto que pudo exclamar un casado, a quien se le dice a quemarropa que, por comer, desganado y por complacer a una señora, un pedacito de torta, ha cometido un feìsimo delito, mucho màs grave que el que pretendiò evitar, por amor a su familia, huyendo como un eunuco acosado del misterioso palacio. Con muchos menos motivos han delinquido muchos casados y se han deshecho muchos hogares. No hay que decir que el horrorizado Luna se presta de buena gana a hacer cuanto su amigo le indica para romper el nefasto vìnculo. Tiene que empezar por darle el rico anillo que le trocò la diablesa por su mediocre sortija, justo es decir que diò la valiosa joya sin vacilaciòn, y sin demostrar desconfianza ni escama. Al ver que su amigo y consejero encerraba la sortija en un bargueño, con el propòsito de guardarla y conservarla como cosa propia. Cierto es tambièn que el implacable Miranda continuaba su verborrea erudito, enumerando uno a uno todos los riesgos en que el pobre Roso habìa estado. -Sabed, decìa, que a no ser por vuestra oportuna huida, momentos antes de aparecer en los cielos el menguante de la luna, ya no os habrìa vuelto a ver en la vida...La salida de su menguante es el momento màs terriblemente propicio para consumar las màs nefastas operaciones hechiceras. Por ello fue el retraso de la cena de la pretendida xana, y a cuyo final, vuestra muerte era segura en los brazos de la bella que habrìa arrastrado vuestra alma hacia desconocidos senderos de perdiciòn. Esperamos que los lectores juiciosos no encontraràn excesivos el espacio y la atenciòn que, ha conciencia, se ha dedicado a la tentaciòn diabòlica del señor Roso de Luna. En nuestros dìas, no son frecuentes estas malas tentaciones, de que estàn llenas las vidas de los ascetas màs santos. Nada tan fàcil como hallar bellos ejemplos de victorias conseguidas contra los astutos sùcubos en las leyendas e historias de las ermitas de la Tebaida. En nuestro tiempo, de incredulidad y escepticismo, yo no conozco un autor digno de crèdito-descartado el señor Roso- que afirme con seriedad que ha tenido que luchar para librarse de la acechanza de un sùcubo. La creencia en los diablos lujuriosos viene de antiguo. Algunos rabinos sostuvieron que Sammael, prìncipe de los diablos, fue el demonio que sedujo a Eva y que copulò con ella antes que Adàn, y que este espìritu maligno, que ha de tenerse como el màs antiguo pederasta, se llamaba Lilith. Otros talmudistas màs comprensivos y màs crèdulos, dan por seguro que ocurrieron ambas cosas. La condiciòn de Caìn, parece dar la razòn a los que afirman que fuè el producto de la cochina fornicaciòn de Eva con un ìncubo. Los griegos y los romanos de la decadencia admitieron la existencia de los diablos copuladores. Tito Livio cree de buena fè que Ròmulo y Remo, los fundadores de Roma, habìan sido engendrados por un demonio. El mismo padre le da al Emperador Augusto, Dionisio de Alicarnaso y Plinio el Viejo lo aseguran de Servio, Tulio, Plutarco y Quinto Curcio, lo afirman de Alejandro, Diògenes y San Jerònimo, de Platòn: Suetonio da por seguro que Escipiòn naciò de una còpula diabòlica. Los padres de la iglesia han amparado su creencia en los demonios lascivos en estas palabras de San Agustìn: "Es opiniòn muy generalizada y confirmada por el testimonio directo o indirecto de personas dignas de fe, que los Silvanos y Faunos, vulgarmente llamados ìncubos, atormentan con frecuencia a las mujeres solicitando y consiguiendo copular con ellas. Hay tambien unos demonios a los que los galos llaman dusos, que se entregan con asiduidad a estas pràcticas impuras. Los ascetas de la Tebaida cuentan como su mayor tormento la frecuencia con que eran tentados por el demonio, que parecìa tener un particular empeño en que faltaran a su propòsito de vivir en castidad. Algunos de los tentados, de menos ànimo o de màs virilidad que el heroico San Antonio, sucumbieron en la tentaciòn, perdiendo la santidad y la gloria a que estaban destinados. El sùcubo que con obstinaciòn persigue siempre a los monjes, no se les aparece bajo un aspecto horrible y repugnante. Su figura es la de una mujer hermosa. Unas veces se presenta como una altiva matrona de formas esplèndidas, lujosamente ataviada, peinado el cabello, llena de joyas y pedrerìa. Otras veces llega vestida de reina con un sèquito inmenso, o comparece bajo la modesta forma de una doncella ruborizada; sus dientes son blancos como el jazmin; sus brazos y contornos tienen unos contornos maravillosos; cuando aparece desnuda, dirìase que es una estatua de alabastro que ha tomado vida. Para màs seducciòn, rie con ternura o se rie para mostrar los graciosos hoyuelos de sus mejillas, sus narices al respirar, se mueven ligeramente al compàs con los movimientos de elevaciòn y depresiòn del seno, y avanza y se abraza a su presa, de la que se apodera un delirio de placer, un torbellino de ilusiòn en el cual se confunden en un grito de felicidad; y luego su faz adquiere el sudor de un agonizante, el aspecto de un cadàver, y un momento despuès, nada, un humo que se escapa, una vaga sombra que se desvanece, cuando no se rebela el demonio con toda su horrible fealdad. Aqui conviene advertir al lector que esta pintura realista, no la ha inventado, mucho menos la ha sentido, Gener para tentar diablescamente al lector. Se ha limitado a transcribir, extractadas, declaraciones de San Jerònimo, quien habla probablemente de placeres disfrutados y de desilusiones sufridas. Este santo conocìa las dichas engañadoras y las amarguras ciertas de los combates librados entre los anhelos de la pecadora carne y el deseo infructuoso de lograr, con ayunos, oraciones y abstinencias, una inùtil castidad. Nada pueden, continùa la cita, contra ìncubos y sùcubos exorcismos ni plegarias, imàgenes benditas ni reliquias de santos. La madera de la propia cruz de Jesucristo y los mismos sacramentos, son con frecuencia ineficaces para alejar a los demonios. Màs bien se logra apartarlos con canela, pimienta de cubebas, raìz de aristoloquia, nuez moscada, cardamomo, macis, calamita, bejuì, madera de àloes, josciasmo, nenùfar, mandràgora o belladona, administrados en sahumerios o al interior. Y esto se explica por unos diciendo que los ìncubos, a causa de su naturaleza espiritual, se alimentan de vapores tenues, de aromas delicadas, de olores finos, y que todo lo que sea fuerte y despida olor les daña, y de consiguiente les aleja, y para otros consiste en que estos diablos son de naturaleza hùmeda, y que las citadas plantas les repelen por ser de naturaleza tèrrea. FILTROS DE AMOR Y MALEFICIOS DE ODIO. Entre los innumerables maleficios que suelen hacer los brujos, hay una especialidad de singular importancia: el hechizo conseguido por los llamados filtros de amor. Antiguamente se preparaban los filtros con un vino al que se le añadian hierbas o drogas que se dejaban un cierto tiempo en maceraciòn. Se atribuìa a los filtros, la indiscutible virtud de inspirar a quien los bebìa, hombre o mujer, un amor arrebatado por la persona que proporcionaba el diabòlico brebaje. La composiciòn de los filtros de amor variaba hasta el infinito. He aqui una fòrmula tomada de Mekerboni de Pedro Mora: "Para hacerse amar, se tomarà un corazòn de paloma, un higado de ruiseñor, la matriz de una golondrina y un riñòn de liebre. Se reducirà todo a polvo impalpable, y la persona que componga el filtro añadirà parte igual de su sangre seca y tambièn pulverizada. Si se hace ingerir dos o tres veces la dosis de un dragma de este polvo a la persona que se quiere ver rendida de amor, se lograrà luego un èxito maravilloso. Otra fòrmula muy apreciada consistìa en mezclar y triturar la raìz de "emilae campanae", cogida la vìspera de San Juan, con flor de manzano y àmbar gris, añadiendo a la mezcla un trozo de papel en que se habrà escrito con la propia sangre la palabra "sheva". En la antigua Roma se hacìa un constante uso de filtros, que magos especializados en este arte preparaban, invocando a las divinidades infernales. A Apuleyo, que logrò el amor y la mano de Pudentilla, rica viuda de càrtago, se le acusò de haberse servido de filtros màgicos, en cuya composiciòn entraban determinadas partes de ciertos pescados y mariscos. Los parientes de la viuda depusieron ante el tribunal que juzgò a Apuleyo, que Pudentilla era vìctima de un hechizo, pues sòlo asì podìa haber olvidado que habìa cumplido sesenta años y la castidad guardada en los quince años que llevaba de viudez. En todo este tiempo, afirmaban los parientes, nunca pensò en casarse. ¿Quien se atreve a afirmar honradamente, replicò Apuleyo, que nunca pensò en casarse?, la idea del matrimonio està constantemente fija en el corazòn de las mujeres, màs extrañeza debe causar la larga viudez que ha vivido que su matrimonio. Se me acusa de hechicero porque se sabe que he encargado a un pescador varios pescados, cangrejos y ostras. Es absurda la sospecha. No iba a encargar el pescado que apetecìa a un abogado, un herrero o un vendedor de pàjaros. Soy joven, me he mostrado servicial y enamorado y la experiencia me dicta que un hombre no requiere de otros filtros màs que de su juventud y su vigor para conquistar a una mujer. El tribunal diò como ciertas las razones de Apuleyo. La base de filtros màs empleados eran evidentemente, una sustancia afrodisiaca, como por ejemplo, el polvo de cantàrida. Se emplean otras materias, tales como el pescado llamado rèmora, ciertas partes de las ranas, la piedra astroita y sobre todo el hipòmanes. Martin del Rio dice que se empleaba tambièn para componer filtros de amor, semen de hombre, sangre menstrual, recortes o raspaduras de uñas, metales, reptiles, intestinos de pescados y de aves y hasta pedazos de ornamentos de los templos. Pero como ya hemos dicho, el hipòmanes era la sustancia preferida para preparar filtros de gran eficacia. Es el hipòmanes un pedazo de carne negra que tienen en la frente algunos potros recièn nacidos. Seco, triturado y mezclado del que esperaba utilizar el filtro, se daba a beber a la persona que se pretendìa hechizar. Resultaba el filtro caro, porque no era fàcil encontrar el hipòmanes. Pero no siempre se hacìan los sortilegios de amor sirvièndose de brebajes. En los siglos XVII y XVIII se hizo poco uso de los filtros propiamente dichos, tan en boga en la antiguedad y en la Edad Media, para uttilizar otros procedimientos de màs fàcil aplicaciòn y que se juzgaron màs eficaces. Un manuscrito existente en la Biblioteca del arsenal de Parìs, titulado "Operaciòn de los Siete Espìritus de los Planetas", contiene una subdivisiòn titulada: "Consejos de Magia para Hacerse Amar", en la que se recomiendan màs de 50 fòrmulas de los que las màs son deshonestas y no pocas criminales. Citaremos solamente tres, muy sencillas, y que no ofenden en demasìa a nuestros gustos y a la delicadeza moderna: "Para el amor, hombre o mujer, se ha de simular que se le hace el horòscopo a la persona elegida. Con este pretexto se le obliga a que se os mire cara a cara y a ser posible entreambos ojos, y cuando estèn los dos en esta actitud, recitad estas palabras: "Kafè, kasita kon Kafela et publica filii omnibus suis". Dichas estas palabras, podèis ordenar a la persona y hacer cuànto os mandèis. La segunda receta no es de tan fàcil ejecuciòn en ciertas èpocas del año: "Para el amor, frotar las propias manos con jugo de verbena y tocar luego con ella a la persona que se quiere rendir de amor. Por desgracia, no siempre se tiene a mano el jugo de verbena. Cuando èste falte, se consigue un resultado idèntico tocando con las propias manos a las de la mujer apetecida, diciendo mentalmente estas palabras: "Bestarbesto corrumpit viscera ejus mulieris". Pero como no siempre es posible tocar las manos a la persona que ha de ser victima del sortilegio, se han preocupado los magos de remediar la dificultad, ideando, entre muchas otras maneras, esta que se explica en "La Clavìcula de Salomòn", "para forzar a los espìritus de Venus a obedecer", sirvièndose de un pentaclo formado por circulos y semicirculos, en los que se encierra una cruz con la siguiente divisa latina: "Hoc est enim os de ossibus meis et caro de carne mea, et derun duo in carne mea", tomada del capitulo segundo del libro primero del pentateuco. Cuando una dama de la edad media querìa reconquistar a toda costa- incluso de su pudor- el amor de un galàn olvidadizo e ingrato, recurrìa a una hechicera para preparar con ella el filtro llamado pastel de amor. Desnudàbase la dama, y libre el hermoso cuerpo de todo velo, tendìase de bruces para que con sus propias asentaderas pusiera la colaboradora diabòlica una tabla y un hornillo, en el que lentamente, mientras la bruja mujitaba largos conjuros, se iba cociendo el malèfico pastel, que se le enviaba luego al desdeñoso que era preciso reconquistar. Los ingredientes del filtro eran muy varios, pero forzosamente habìan de entrar en èl sustancias ìntimas (sangre, sudor y aùn los flujos màs sucios y repugnantes) que la enloquecida dama debìa suministrar para ofrecer al amante una extraña comuniòn. Si el filtro no era personal no producìa seguro efecto. La Inquisiciòn de Madrid condenò a la pena de 200 azotes en pùblico y a 10 años de presidio a un cojo lascivo y perverso que se fingiò hechicero para seducir mujeres jòvenes, incautas y crèdulas. A las que se mostraban ambiciosas y coquetas las persuadìa fàcilmente el falso brujo de que lograrìan ser amadas por los hombres que ellas quisieran si se sujetaban a su direcciòn y ejecutaban cuanto dijiese. Dice el historiador Llorente, de quien tomamos las referencias que cayeron en el lazo muchas mujeres, de las que algunas pertenecìan a familias muy honorables y consideradas. Obligaba el cojo a tomar en agua unos polvos que afirmaba ser de huesos molidos de la regiòn genital de un ahorcado joven y robusto. Vendìa estos polvos a caro precio, dando como razòn que le habìa costado mucho dinero conseguir de los dependientes de la parroquìa de San Ginès el permiso de desenterrar el muerto. Para asegurar el efecto de los polvos debìan llevar frecuentemente consigo, las que lo tomasen, un trocito de hueso y unos pelos, que decìa el cojo, pertenecìa tambièn a las partes prudentes del ahorcado. El mechoncito era pequeño, porque la provisiòn era limitada y grande el nùmero de las crèdulas lascivas. Para que el maleficio fuera eficaz, era preciso que, cuando la mujer quisiera rendir a su albedrìo al hombre que pretendìa, tomara en la mano y en la presencia de este, el hueso y los pelos y pronunciara ciertas fòrmulas absurdas, sin ningùn significado, que habìa aprendido el brujo de un moro sabio y encantador. Era preciso algo màs, lo peor, segùn Llorente, historiador al que vamos a copiar literalmente: "que le habìan de permitir (al cojo) hacer con ellas cosas muy obscenas, diciendo las palabras màs eficaces del hechizo, lo cual debìa ser cuando menos tres veces antes de que notasen los efectos". La suerte de los embaucadores de ahora es circunstancial e injusta, puesto que medran y se libran del presidio y los azotes, no por màs sabios, sino porque realizan sus daños y sus estafas en unos tiempos en que toleran los còdigos muchos delitos, que se castigaban antes con crueldad, que a veces era excesiva. La soga del ahorcado tiene en las perversas artes de la hechiceria una importancia capital y constante. Como de sus supuestas virtudes hemos hablado en infinidad de capitulos, nos limitaremos a decir aqui que los supersticiosos y los embaucadores explicaban el poder de la soga del ahorcado, diciendo que la soga arrastra y atrae. Se suponìa ademàs, que el ahorcado que abandonaba la vida por fuerza y sin consumirla, comunicaba a la soga su vigor y sus cualidades fisiològicas. El vivo que se servìa de la soga, aprovechaba esta inestimable herencia. La flor de hiedra aseguraba la duraciòn del amor, porque como bien se sabe, la hiedra es una planta que nunca se seca ni jamàs pierde su color verde. Se creìa antiguamente que el zumo de hiedra perturbaba como el vino. El olor bastaba para excitar los sentidos y hacer perder la razòn. Las espinas o pùas de erizo las empleaban las hechiceras para herir, con màs eficacia que con agujas, las figurillas de cera que se empleaban en los maleficios francamente criminales. Con la sangre del erizo, bien mezclada con aceite, se hacìa un unto que usaban los hechiceros para curar por completo a los que quedaban impotentes (ligados) por maleficio. Al pelo y a las patas de tejòn se atribuìa la virtud de librar del mal de ojo. Del helecho se hace gran uso en la hechicerìa desde antiguo para preparar criminales bebedizos. Dice Laguna, en su traducciòn de Dioscòrides, que los granos de helecho hembra tomados en vino provocan el aborto y aseguran la esterilidad de las mujeres. De momento, conocemos las mañas de la hechiceria Celestina por las referencias de Parmeno, pero serà ella misma quien nos descubra sin rebozo sus màs preciadas habilidades de bruja. Da sus òrdenes de dueña a su pupila Elicia: "Sube pronto al sobrado alto de la solana e bajà acà el bote del aceite serpentino, que hallaràs colgado del pedazo de la soga que traje del campo la otra noche, cuando llovìa y se hacìa oscuro. Abre el arca de los lizos y hacia la mano derecha hallaràs un papel escrito con sangre de murcièlago, debajo de aquel ala de dragòn al que sacamos ayer las uñas. Mira, no derrames el agua de mayo, que me trajeron a confeccionar. Entra en la càmara de los unguentos y en la pelleja del gato negro, donde te mandè meter los ojos de la loba le fallaràs. Y vacìa la sangre del cabròn en unas poquitas de las barbas que tu le cortaste". El mandato de la vieja equivale a un inventario de los aparejos necesarios para ejercer con arte y provecho la hechicerìa. El "aceite serpentino", que es lo primero que pide la bruja alcahueta, se confeccionaba con ponzoña de vìboras. Antiguamente era tenida la vìbora por serpiente. Las hechiceras solìan decir que en la confecciòn de este aceite màgico entraba tambièn sangre de basilìsco, animal fabuloso al que se le atribuìa el temible poder de dar muerte a las personas y a las bestias con la vista. Bien se adivina de que la soga de la que colgaba el bote del aceite serpentino era un pedazo de la prodigiosa soga del ahorcado, de tanto valor en la hechiceria. El valor que dan las hechiceras a la sangre de murcièlago, se explica muy facilmente, cuando se sabe que para el vulgo, es este mamifero volador el mismo diablo, que espera la negra noche para hacer sus malas obras. Para los supersticiosos, coger un murcièlago y quemarlo, o clavarlo en la pared por las alas, equivale a haber conjurado un terrible maleficio. En la India abundan unos murcièlagos de gran tamaño a los que se conjura con muchas pràcticas e himnos, por ser conseja vulgar que son espìritus malos que dan la muerte chupando ansiosos la sangre de los hombres que aborrecen. Otras leyendas afirman que son los vampiros cadàveres de hombres malos y vengativos, que animados por Satanàs vuelven a este mundo... Categoría:Erotismo Categoría:Satanismo Categoría:Libro Categoría:Historia Categoría:Documental Categoría:Pinturas Categoría:Realidad Categoría:Demonio Categoría:Satan Categoría:Baphomet Categoría:Belial Categoría:Lucifer